Alphabet Of Fluff Mark II
by Somewhat Sporadic
Summary: My version of Alphabet Of Fluff created by xxmentalistxxspooksxx  Explanation inside . A fluffy Jisbon-y scene for each letter of the alphabet! Enjoy! :D
1. A for aeroplane

**A/N: Hiya! This is my third story in the wondrous world of FanFiction and I must say I love it! Anyways, enough about that, this story is pretty much entirely dedicated to my new and absolutely amazing friend, xxmentalistxxspooksxx. I suppose you could say that this story is 'Twinned' (if that's the right term?) with their version of this story, Alphabet of Fluff. I'm sure hers is a million times better than mine will be, but I'm going to try my best! The original idea belongs to xxmentalistxxspooksxx, and please be sure to check out her story if you have the time! It's awesome! :D**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. It's still not mine. :D**

A for Aeroplane:

The engine of the small aircraft rattled noisily to life. The front propeller slowly started to rotate, getting faster and faster by the second. The CBI team were fully strapped in and ready for their flight. Well…Almost all of them.

To say that Teresa Lisbon was ready was the understatement of the century. Even sitting right at the front of the plane near the emergency exits, she was ill at ease and her heart was aching as it continuously hammered inside her chest. She wasn't going to forgive Hightower any time soon…

Their presence had been requested in Miami for some important meeting or other. Although, truthfully, none of them knew exactly what the reason was, as Lisbon had been too preoccupied with trying to stop Jane carrying out his latest escapade to pay any real attention to Hightower's explanation. Thinking it would be easier for them to travel via plane to their destination, Hightower had arranged for a small, yet efficient plane to pick them up.

It appeared slightly rickety and unstable at a glance. The wheels looked worryingly small for such a plane, despite its small build. It felt like they would snap off if the tiniest bit of pressure was added to the current weight. The paint work was scratched and chipped off in places, and it came in a bright shade of red, much to Jane's distaste.

Now, here they were several minutes later, strapped into a metal shell that could apparently fly and looked like a model that had been built by a nine year old in his bedroom. Lisbon had always had a prominent fear of flying, and she'd never told anyone so not one person knew. That wouldn't last long though. She knew it was inevitable that within seconds Jane would've figured her out and would no doubt be making fun of her in front of the whole team.

She sat rigidly in the chair next to him, despite her half-hearted words of protest. The thin layer of perspiration that was accumulating on her forehead wasn't helping. The whiteness of her knuckles as she gripped the seat and her rapid breathing were practically screaming 'fear'. She may as well have been waving a flag saying 'I'm scared!' above her head.

As expected, when the plane began to move and begin its ascent into the sunny, Californian sky, a wave of panic and nausea washed over her. Jane, noticing her discomfort, glanced over at her to find her emerald eyes closed and her face a ghostly white. Raising an eyebrow, he put two and two together and reached his conclusion. _Wow. Was The Incredible Teresa Lisbon scared? Of a plane?_

Suddenly, the plane jolted and she gasped quietly as the plane shuddered and then continued to climb steadily towards the clouds. In a blind moment of panic, she shot her hand out and grabbed the nearest thing to her: Jane's hand. However, she didn't seem to notice, or even care, and neither did he. In fact, if he was being totally honest to himself, he had been waiting for something like this to happen for quite some time.

After a minute or so, she finally seemed to notice and opened her eyes and glanced down awkwardly at their hands. She didn't pull away though. Instead, she glanced up at him and stared deep into his blue eyes, trying to convey her feelings into her stare. He smiled at her and she smiled in return, feeling his fingers twine with hers on the seat in the middle of them. Almost instantly, her heart rate slowed and she calmed down considerably.

His warmth seeped into her skin, warming her body and making her feel more loved than she had in years.

**Wow, cheesy or what? ;D I do love a bit of romance! Reviews are like cookies; they make me extremely happy! XD (In case you haven't noticed, cookies are my favourite biscuit! :D)**


	2. B for backache

**A/N: OK, chapter 2! We're onto B now. Again, all my thanks to xxmentalistxxspooksxx. The original is hers. She was immensely kind to me and she let me make a kind of second version of the first story. Much love to those of you who have read this story thus far! :D Without further ado, ON WITH THE SHOW! XD**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Need I say more? **

B for backache:

"Ouch…" moaned Lisbon as her back seized up once again. Hours of pouring over an endless stream of pointless paperwork could do serious damage to your health! She had learnt that the hard way since she met Patrick Jane. He seemed to attract trouble. A LOT of trouble. Not to mention paperwork. Then again, a vast majority of said trouble was his doing. He just always seemed to be able to upset someone at every turn. She wasn't sure if he did it on purpose or if it was an unfortunate knack he had.

_I've said it before, I'll say it again; that man will be the death of me. _It was a weird thought. Death by Patrick Jane…Maybe it wouldn't be that bad…NO! NONONONONO! She mentally slapped herself.

She got up out of her chair and made her way over to the filing cabinet. She bent down and pulled open the bottom drawer, carefully placing a manila folder inside, slammed it shut, and then stood up straight. She began walking back towards her desk when…

"OWWWW!" she screeched as her back clicked and a sharp jolt of pain coursed through her back. Clutching the edge of the desk for support with one hand, she held her back in agony with the other. Suddenly, her office door flew open and none other than Jane himself came rushing into the room with a panicked look on his face. He stormed in so valiantly, there was practically a cape flowing from his broad, muscular shoulders, a mask covering his features and a bright green letter P adorned on his lycra-clad chest.

"Lisbon! What's wrong?" he asked urgently when he saw her doubled over, clutching the bottom of her back. He rushed over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"My…AH! ...Back hurts…" she whimpered quietly. Jane sighed inwardly in relief and then smiled broadly. _Ah, back ache again. That woman really needs to learn to relax sometimes. _Upon seeing his smile at her words, she scowled and tried to stand up. "It's not funny! It hurts…" Jane chuckled gently and put his other hand on the small of her back and gently eased her upright. The frown lines on her forehead were a lot more prominent than they had been for a while. _A lot of stress_ he guessed.

Lisbon nodded at him in thanks and went to take her seat again. She had barely taken a step when she felt two strong hands rest on her shoulders, stopping her in her tracks. Before she could say anything, they began to massage her tensed up muscles, easing away all knots in her back and slowly, she felt the pain subside. Jane marvelled at the way she seemed to be momentarily paralyzed at this motion. She let her head roll backwards as she began to loosen up.

Without thinking, Patrick slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her small body into his. He nuzzled into her hair, breathing in her gorgeous cinnamon scent as much as possible before the dreaded punch he knew so well would come. Just as he suspected, she quickly swivelled around, all back pain diminished, her fist poised to strike and then it connected with his nose.

However, he couldn't help but notice that it wasn't anywhere as near as hard as previous times. Maybe he was finally getting somewhere. Perhaps his charm was beginning to get to Miss Lisbon. Ah, well. It may have gained him a bruise on his cheek, but sure as hell, it had been worth it!

**Hmm…I'm not all that sure about this one…Reviews are VERY much appreciated! :D**


	3. C for caffeine

**A/N: Gonna keep it short and sweet this time as I feel I have babbled waaaay too much in previous A/N's. It's time for C! Lights…Camera…ACTION!**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? I feel like a broken record. I don't own anything to do with the mentalist. At all. **

C for caffeine

"It's not!"

"It is!"

"Not!"

"Is!"

"Jane, seriously? You're acting like a five year old. If you want to annoy someone go and find someone else. I'm busy." With that, Lisbon turned on her heel and left.

"But Lisboooon…" he whined, imitating a small child just for added measure. There was nothing funnier than winding Teresa Lisbon up. He trailed along behind her and entered her office before she had the chance to lock the door. She sighed in defeat.

"Jane, I get it, OK? I know you hate me drinking so much coffee. Yes, I know that too much caffeine can be bad for you. But to be honest, with you around, it's entirely necessary to keep me calm and from tearing my hair out!" she finished with her famed death glare that nine times out of ten, would make him stop and send him scurrying back to his leather couch with his tail between his legs. However, this was not one of those nine, and the slight playful look that still remained in her eyes encouraged him to carry on.

She turned slightly to the left to place her mug of coffee on her desk and then faced him again with her arms crossed. He sauntered across the room towards her so that there were only a few feet separating them.

"Come on, lighten up. I'm only trying to keep you safe Lisbon."

"Yeah, you've said that before. But I still stand by my answer; I don't need protecting. I can take care of myself." She shot back. Jane sighed and rolled his eyes.

"God, you're so damn stubborn, woman." At that, she glared at him again.

"You can talk! I constantly tell you to tell me whenever you're planning on going through with some unethical plan of yours, but do you listen? NO! Then, I get stuck with all this pointless paperwork because you don't stop and think about what you're doing! You upset people and make my life so much harder than it needs to be!" She reached back around and gripped the mug handle. She brought it up to her lips and swallowed a mouthful of coffee before continuing. "Look Jane, I know you're only trying to help, I get that. But just, please, consider what effects the things you do have on other people, OK?"

Lisbon brought the mug up towards her mouth again, but before she could drink any, Jane grabbed her by the wrist and yanked the mug out of her grasp. He placed it on the table beside her and then stared straight into her eyes. They were so breathtakingly green, that for a millisecond, he was overwhelmed. She stared back, shocked and momentarily paralyzed after his short outburst.

Before she had time to react, he moved his hands to place them on either side of her face and then he kissed her. It was better than Lisbon had ever imagined it would be. His lips were soft and they moved in perfect synch with hers. Her eyes fluttered shut and her arms went up to wrap around his neck.

All too soon, Jane pulled away. She blushed and let go, stepping back but being blocked by the desk. "Umm…I err…"

He chuckled. "Yep. I thought so." he smirked.

"What?" Lisbon said, confused.

"I did what you said to do- I considered what your reaction would be before I did that. It would either earn me a punch in the nose or you would be very embarrassed. I was right. So am I forgiven?" Lisbon looked at him incredulously.

"You're unbelievable."

"Meh, it's one of the many things you love about me."

"Shut up." She blushed furiously.

"You're adorable when you blush. Has anyone ever told you?" He ducked when the stapler flew through the air. He turned and ran in mock fear of his boss- But not before taking her mug of coffee from her desk.

"HEY!" she shrieked.

"Too much caffeine isn't good for you, Lisbon!"

**Hmm…I think the kiss may have been slightly OOC…What do you think? Please review! :D**


	4. D for daisy chain

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! I'm really getting into this now, and I'm desperately trying to get as many chapters done as I possibly can, because I'm going on holiday soon for 3 weeks. (YAY!)**

**Enjoy! :D**

D for daisy chain

Lisbon climbed out of the SUV and slammed the door shut. She flashed her badge to the guard next to the yellow crime scene tape and made her way towards the crime scene. She still felt half asleep, having dragged herself unceremoniously out of bed at an ungodly hour because of a new case. There were still a few specks of sleep in the corners of her eyes and she absentmindedly tried to scrape it out with her finger nails.

It was a nasty habit of hers to sleep in on days off, regardless of the fact that there was always going to be that one little case that required the CBI's attention. She sighed to herself as she felt another yawn coming on.

Suddenly, she felt a strong hand grab her by the arm. Instinctively, her right hand went to grab her gun, but it wasn't needed. She was mid yawn when Jane yanked her to the side and greeted her with a wide smile.

Lisbon rolled her eyes and sighed irritably. "What, Jane? We've got a crime scene and…"

"Oh, hush, woman." He put a finger on her lips to silence her. "It can wait. I've got something to show you." She went to object, but he dragged her away. He veered off to the right and she felt a slight incline in the ground. She looked up ahead and saw a small hill. The morning sun was just peeking over the top, sending a sudden burst of light into her eyes. She squinted, still being gently led forward by Jane.

He helped her up the slope and then stopped at the top. She looked out at the view. Her breath was taken away. A huge expanse of water spread out gloriously before them, thousands of glistening diamonds floating atop the calm surface. The blue sky was as clear as she had ever seen it, the sun hovering proudly over the lake. It was like something out of a fairy tale, a far off forest so perfectly green it was almost surreal, the yellow of the daffodils nearby so bright they were painful to the eyes. Hundreds of daisies covered the emerald grass in a pearly white blanket. A gentle, spring breeze ruffled through her hair and she felt more alive than she had in months.

Beside her, Jane let out a small chuckle at her sudden change in posture. Her eyes wide with amazement, the tenseness in her shoulders gone, the case at hand momentarily forgotten. The way her arms were slightly angled out to the sides and the sunlight glinting on her silky, dark brown hair made her look so incredibly gorgeous and adorable, he felt his heart swell inside his chest.

Still oblivious to the rest of the world in awe, she didn't notice him bend down and start to collect a handful of daisies. Using his nimble fingers, he arranged them in a circle and bound them together. He smiled with satisfaction at his creation.

He stood back up and held up his daisy chain. Then, he gently placed it on Lisbon's head, arranging it just right so that it sat daintily entwined with her hair. She came out of her trance at his touch and her hands went to her head. Feeling the velvety softness of the flower grace her fingertips, a small smile graced her features.

"Thank you, Jane."

"For what?"

"For all this!" She motioned towards the scene in front of them and then to her daisy chain tiara with her hand.

"Meh, it was nothing." He shrugged and smiled contentedly to himself. Lisbon lent forward and pulled him into a hug, taking him completely by surprise. "Come on. We've got to get to the crime scene before they wonder where we are." She prompted. Reluctantly, Lisbon let go. She gently pulled the daisy chain from her hair. Jane's face fell as she removed it, but it quickly reappeared when she tucked it safely into her jacket pocket.

"You didn't think I'd get rid of it, did you?" She smiled teasingly at his cheeky face.

"Nope. You love me too much." He was answered with a playful slap on the arm.

There was nothing like a good ol' daisy chain to show just how much you loved someone.


	5. E for eavesdropping

**A/N: A massive thank you to my wonderful reviewers! A cookie goes to Wldwmn, xxxjisbonxxx and my anonymous reviewer, Kourion! Thank you so much! OK! Time for E now…here we go! XD**

**Disclaimer: Guess what! I don't own it. What a surprise. This is getting a bit monotonous now… **

**-_- z Z**

E for eavesdropping

Patrick Jane wandered aimlessly through the CBI halls, whistling a tuneless melody to himself as he scoured the area for something to do. It was gone midnight and without anyone to wind up, he felt slightly lost and lonely in the darkness of the office. There was only one small lamp on in the bullpen, but the light was barely enough to fill the whole floor with its golden glow.

There was something slightly disconcerting about the way all the surrounding inanimate objects appeared differently at night than during the day. It was very unnerving. Even a simple mop leaning innocently against the supply cupboard door looked strangely human-like.

It was as if…when the sun went down and darkness came, all the things that could be seen during the day went to sleep at the same time and they were suddenly replaced with creepy versions of their original selves.

Jane shuddered and jammed his hands deep into his jacket pockets. Suddenly, the elevator door pinged open and he froze, like a rabbit caught in the headlights of a car. Then, his muscles sprang back to life and he threw himself behind a large, potted plant in the corner.

The light from the elevator flooded into the room, announcing the entrance of none other than Teresa Lisbon. Jane cursed himself for reacting so stupidly. She turned the corner, apparently not aware of his presence, and headed in the direction of her office. He heard her heeled shoes go _tap, tap tapping _down the hall. Then, the shrill beeping of her phone echoed through the silence.

He heard the rustling sound of her searching through her pockets. She pressed the button and answered immediately. Jane strained his ears to listen.

"Hello? ...Tommy? Hi! How are you?"

There was a slight jabbering noise as her brother evidently answered her question.

"How's every …Huh? What? What do you mean?"

Jane frowned when he heard the sudden worried tone in her voice. He got up and, staying concealed in the shadows, crept towards the spot she was standing in. She had her back to him.

"Tommy… What happened? Yeah… yeah…uh huh…So you… Oh my God…" Her voice wobbled and in the dim light, he saw her clasp a handful of hair in what seemed to be disbelief. She stumbled forwards and leant against the door of her office.

"O-OK…I'll…I'll call back later. Ring me if…ya know, if anything happens…OK. Bye…" she rang off and her hand dropped weakly to her side. She was visibly shaking and he wondered what on earth had disturbed her so much.

Lisbon pushed open the door and entered her office. Through the closed blinds, he saw a light come on and then there was the slight creak as she sat in her swivel chair. He edged closer to the glass windows and pressed his ear against one of them.

What he heard made his heart break. Through the cold surface of the window, he heard Lisbon crying. Not uncontrollably, but quietly, as if she couldn't stop. Teresa Lisbon didn't cry. Something must be _very _wrong for her to be so upset. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to know what was up.

Lisbon jumped as the door flew open and she gasped quietly in surprise. When she saw Jane standing there, concern written all over his face, she broke down in tears again.

Patrick rushed to her side and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to his body. She rested her head against his chest as he rocked her from side to side, making gentle shushing noises as if she were three again. Her hands fisted around his jacket, feeling his warmth radiate down her arms, through her body and right down to her toes.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. She looked up at him with big, green, tearstained eyes. She sighed gently, trying to stop the tears.

"My brother… James…He's been in a car crash. He's in hospital in a critical condition…"

Jane's heart broke all over again. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and nuzzled into her hair. Lisbon wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. Suddenly, she opened her eyes and smiled sadly.

"How did you know something was wrong? Were you eavesdropping?"

"Meh, sort of. I was already here when you came in. Oh yeah, why are you here at this time? Didn't you go home?"

Lisbon blushed and looked down. "I did, but I wanted to come back."

"Why?" he smiled smugly.

"I err…I couldn't sleep so I wanted to get some more work done rather than stay at home…"

"Liar. Why?"

She went a deeper shade of red. "I…wanted to see you, I guess…"

He smiled his kilowatt grin that she loved. He hugged her tighter, gently stroking her silky hair. "I wanted to see you too." He felt her cheeks rise into a smile, and with that, he pulled back and kissed her.

**OK, I am not particularly impressed with myself on this one…It feels kinda rushed to me, and the description isn't my best, but your thoughts would be very much appreciated! I had to do this pretty quickly because it's my mum's birthday today, and some of our friends are due to arrive soon, so I'm trying to get as much done as humanly possible today. Thank you for reading! :D Any ideas for E would be great!**


	6. F for family

**A/N: HEYY! I'm not dead! I'm still alive and kicking and I actually have a slight tan to show for it! OK, I am sooo incredibly sorry that I seemingly ditched this story, but believe me, I haven't! I went on holiday for three and a half weeks, or thereabouts, and so I was stuck without access to a computer. I had to take my laptop to my nans for safe keeping at an unexpected time, and so I was unable to complete this chapter and I obviously couldn't update at all, either .You have no idea how guilty I felt…I apologise. So, to make up for my absence, I hope to upload as many chapters over the next few days before I have to go back to school as possible. Ugh… School… **

**Quick note, thanks to xxmentalistxxspooksxx for the title of this one! :D Much love to you and to all those of you who reviewed and made the return home that much easier to deal with! **

**Anyways, on with the show! :D**

**Disclaimer: What do you think? I could pray for the rest of my life, but it's never gonna be mine. :(**

**(Ok, I feel this one's a little random… Oh, well! I say that curiosity, and randomness are the spices of life- Without them, life is bland!)**

F is for Family

Patrick was jolted from his sleep by an irritating, monotonous vibrating sound, followed by a shrill blast of music. He moaned in annoyance and rolled over, only to fall the small distance from the leather couch onto the hard floor.

"Oof!" he exclaimed as he came into contact with the hard surface. At that moment, Agent Teresa Lisbon entered the room. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw her consultant sprawled on her office floor. He rubbed his eyes and stifled a yawn.

"Okay? This is different…" she chuckled.

"Oh, hey, Lisbon… How are you today, my dear?"

"I'm fine, but what happened to you? Rough night, huh?" He answered with a groan, and she laughed again. Turning around, she picked up the source of the agitating noise and pressed a button. It was immediately silenced and Jane inwardly sighed in relief. He made a mental note to ask Lisbon to change her ringtone later. He didn't particularly dislike Katy Perry, but having her suddenly screaming 'Last Friday Night' in his ear wasn't the most pleasant of experiences, especially at six thirty in the morning.

"Agent Lisbon." She said, back in cop mode once more. In between intervals of silence, she would nod her head and reply to the caller with one or two words. Jane watched her with a content expression on his face. She looked kind of relaxed, coffee mug in hand, phone to her ear, staring of at a point in the distance somewhere. Lisbon was the best he knew in her field of work, and as sure as the ground beneath his feet, she loved it. That much was evident on her face.

Until suddenly, she visibly stiffened. She shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other and she gently placed her coffee down with slow, rigid movements. With one last "OK", Lisbon ended the call and gripped it tightly in her hands, as if contemplating something in her head.

Jane raised his eyebrows and his smile faded. When she didn't move after a few moments, Patrick cleared his throat as a signal for her to talk. Lisbon jolted out of her panicked trance and snapped her head in his direction.

"Got a case. Coming?" she asked him. There was a slight note of hysteria in her voice that Jane inevitably picked up on. He frowned in concern. "Y-Yeah… Sure." He replied, still wary about his friend's behaviour. Lisbon turned and all but bolted out of the door in a very uncharacteristic manner. Jane knew something was wrong, and he was going to find out.

The black SUV pulled up outside a medium sized detached house. The pristine white door and the beautiful garden looked like something from a fairy tale, not a crime scene. The three agents, Rigsby, Van Pelt and Cho climbed out of the car and made their way towards the house, but Lisbon remained seated, causing Jane to sit and ponder what made her so nervous.

He noticed she was staring at the house with a somewhat loathsome expression in her eyes. He could tell by the pulse in her neck that she was scared. Very scared indeed.

"Lisbon, are you OK?" he asked. She didn't reply, just sat and stared ahead. He waved his hand across her field of vision and she shook her head, dazed. Lisbon turned to him, her eyes wide with…what? Worry? No, stronger than that. _Terror._

He had seen it many times before, in both the families of past victims, and himself. When he opened that bedroom door that evening, he'd had the misfortune to glance briefly in the mirror on the facing wall. There was no mistaking it. She was petrified of this house.

"What happened?" he pressed gently. Her mouth opened and closed repeatedly, searching for the right words and how to begin.

How could she explain this to him? How this very same structure before her housed all of her most terrifying childhood memories? Deciding to just tell him everything, she took a deep breath to clear her mind and then it all came flooding out.

All the bruises accumulated over the years. All the horrendous screaming, still replaying in her dreams on the odd occasion. How many times did she have to watch her brothers bleed out on the floor, nearly to the point of death? When their father had gotten to such a drunken state, there was no stopping him.

But then, in amongst all the hellish memories, were days when they were happy. Just like any other normal family would have been. A mother, a father and four dark haired, young children. Anyone passing them on the street wouldn't have thought much of them. Until that one day that her world shattered into a million pieces. She lost one of the only five people she had known in the world that she could trust. From that day, her life changed.

It was only when she had finished her story that she realised that she had been crying through a large majority of it. Jane was looking at her with his blue eyes, searching for something. Lisbon scrubbed the tears away from her cheek with her finger and sniffed. She turned away to hide her embarrassment, but his hand on her shoulder made her stop.

"You know you can trust me, right?" he said gently. "To not tell anyone. And to…I dunno…Umm…" He stammered and she smiled through her tears.

"Jane, I get it. And thank you. For everything." Jane smiled back.

"Even for the paperwork?" he said cheekily.

"Well…OK, maybe not everything, but you know, the other stuff."

"What other stuff?" He grinned.

"Seriously? Do you have to keep asking questions?"

"Yep! You know it's one of the many things you love about me really!"

"Oh, yeah? And I love you now, do I? What made you think that?" She tried to speak with a calm and cool posture, but the slight blush on her cheeks gave her away.

"Well, the fact that you've still got my origami frog stashed away in one of your drawers somewhere could be a contributing factor, and also that you decided to tell me all of that stuff earlier. I mean, the old Lisbon wouldn't have done that. I think we are truly getting somewhere in the trust department!"

"Don't get your hopes up, Romeo. And how did you know where I keep that origami frog? Have you been going through my desk?"

He shifted uncomfortably.

"You can explain later. Right now, we've got a case to solve." Opening the car door, she made her way towards the house, shooting him a glare in the process.

That was the Lisbon he knew!

**Holy macaroni, this is the longest chapter of this story! Sorry guys! I meant to keep these short and sweet, but I seem to be in my usual blabbing mode again… I'll try my best to keep the word count down next time! Next update should be up soon! :) Reviews are like hugs- I love 'em! :D **


	7. G for gala

**A/N: Hey y'all! I'm back with another one! I'm still trying to get as much done as possible in this story; juggled with trying to tidy my room a little. ;) Many thanks go to Wldwmn for such lovely reviews and again, to xxmentalistxxspooksxx for going back and reviewing all of the chapters in one go! Luv ya all! :D**

**Disclaimer: …Need I say more? Maybe if I put my current savings with any money I get at Christmas, I'll have enough to make a deal with Bruno Heller? No? Didn't think so…**

G for gala

A soft, tune floated through the air, mingling with the steady hum of voices. The occasional cheery laugh could be heard, as glasses chinked together, comments on one another's evening wear were exchanged and the general hubbub of the annual CBI gala brought merriment to the evening.

That is, merriment to most people. There was always, ALWAYS, someone who brought a cloud into the room over their heads, in a way. Someone who was more reluctant to join in with the festivities than others and just hide in a corner **(A/N: Blimey…this is sounding a bit like me…:/ hmm…)**

As Teresa came into the room, followed by her team, a wave of chattering washed over the hall. People glanced in their direction, making her feel extremely self-conscious in her medium-length, strapless, green dress. Jane strode in beside her, the image of confidence in his usual three piece suit and immaculately combed hair.

Lisbon's right arm was tingling from his close proximity and… was it her or was it getting hot in here? She felt her palms become sweaty at the thought of dancing, and chatting and laughing with complete strangers, trying to be someone she wasn't, dressed up to the nine's, watching and listening to other people's blabbering, going on and on and on, drinking glass after glass of alcohol…

She jumped when Jane put a hand on her bare shoulder.

"You OK?" he smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. I hate this stuff… Hey, you see that guy?" She motioned to a tall, grey-haired guy in amongst crowd.

"If he comes near me or I get stuck in a conversation with him, shoot me." She said humourlessly. Jane frowned.

"Why?"

"Never mind."

"Well, I don't really wanna shoot you… I guess we'll have to compromise a little." Lisbon narrowed her eyes at him.

"How so?" She asked suspiciously. He just shrugged and smiled his kilowatt grin that made her go momentarily weak at the knees. He swept away to join in the party, leaving her alone next to a plant pot. In the corner of the room. With no one to talk to…

"Damn." She muttered. Why did this always happen to her? Why did she have to be such a spoilsport?

"Hey, gorgeous." Growled a voice in her ear. She let out a gasp as she snapped her head in the general direction of the voice.

_Oh, no… _

"You know you look beautiful, right? Just like the first time we met." He winked suggestively at her, causing her to shiver in her wisp of a dress.

"Look, just back off, OK? I don't know who you think you are, but just because you tried to force yourself on me before, doesn't mean I'm gonna let you do it again. You touch me and I'll arrest you for harassment." She said angrily. Backing away, she bumped into someone who had been standing, watching and listening to her during the whole conversation.

She looked up and saw Jane's blue eyes staring back at her. "I won't ask. Let's go. Just go with it." He winked at her. Jane held out his hand, hinting for her to take it. Throwing caution to the wind, she took it, thinking anything would be better than talking to that creep.

"What are you doing? Jane, I said shoot me not…" Lisbon stopped short when he turned to her and put one hand on her waist, and the other remained clasped around her hand. He began gently swaying on the spot, urging her to do the same. It took her a few seconds to realise that they were on the dance floor.

Her mouth hung open, frozen in shock. She didn't dislike like it. Quite the opposite actually. This was something she had admittedly been hoping to happen. Not that she would tell anyone. Remembering his previous words for her to go with it, she rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting the rocking sensation lull her into oblivion. It was just her and him. The music changed. To _their _song.

"Lisbon…Remember before when this happened? At that high school reunion?" How could she forget?

"Mm hmm." She mumbled into his vest.

"Well…I kinda wanted to tell you something then, but I…well, I didn't. Because I was… scared, I guess. But I wanted to tell you tonight."

Lisbon opened her eyes. What was he going to say? Oh, God…Did she want him to say it? If he was going to say what she thought he was going to say, then she had to decide if she was ready. Should I let go and walk away now? Or should I hear him out?

"Lisbon, I…I Umm…" He squeezed his eyes shut for a second and then opened them. She was surprised by what she saw there. Genuine honesty, clear as day. "I love you, Teresa."

After a few seconds, she broke out into a grin. She couldn't quite believe what she said next.

"I love you too, Patrick."

**Jeez, this is soooooo random and I'm not quite sure why I wrote about the grey-haired dude… The point was that she had a bad experience once involving him, and so Jane stepped in to help. Not sure if this is clear, but any reviews are very much appreciated. Criticism is welcomed too, but nothing too extreme… Ahaa…: D Not my best chapter, but still. Thank you for reading!**


	8. H for honesty

**A/N: Oh, my God, I totally forgot to say in the last chapter, a massive thank you to Wldwmn for helping me with the title! I was really stuck and had major writer's block, so I am very grateful to you, my friend! :D Onto H now! I'm still trying to cut back on the word count…Ok, this one is seriously gonna be a little shorter. I hope…:/ I have also just realised, after reviewing all of my written chapters that I haven't really focused on Jane's point of view very much. So, here we go. :D**

**Disclaimer: I am a grand total of £1 richer towards my target since I wrote my last chapter, but I highly doubt it's going to get me anywhere. So…no. Not mine.**

H for honesty

Patrick laid spread out on his favourite leather couch, pondering an array of different things from his viewpoint. That stain really did look like Elvis if you looked at it from the right angle. He noticed that Cho did occasionally let his mask of stone slip, but it was so miniscule that he wouldn't have noticed it if he hadn't have flickered his eyes around the room to check no one was watching him. Rigsby spent most of his time in the kitchen compared to at his desk. Van Pelt was SO obviously still in love with Rigsby. The frequent flick of her hair, the discreet glances in his direction.

Jane inwardly chuckled. Then he turned his attention to his boss. He had the most perfect view of her from his couch, and so he studied her movements for a while. The crease of concentration that always etched itself on her forehead showed as she filled in pile after pile of paperwork. She bit the end of her pen as she thought, taking the odd sip of coffee.

It occurred to Jane that he wasn't very honest with Lisbon. She always said it. Always said that she didn't trust him. '_Ouch. That stings…'_ he thought to himself. He trusted her better than anyone. It was about time he made a change. So he vowed that, in future, he would be as honest and open with her as humanly- no, scratch that… He would be as honest and open with her as _Jane-ly _possible.

'_Aye, aye, aye… That isn't going to get you anywhere…' _he thought as he looked back at his past records. Honesty wasn't really in his nature to be perfectly…well… _honest!_

"Oh, for crying out loud…" he huffed quietly. Van Pelt shot him a quizzical look.

"What's up, Jane?"

"Oh, nothing." He shook his head and frowned, thinking. She knew that look all too well and decided to leave him be.

The first time was during that day's case. Jane's mind had concocted yet another unorthodox method for solving it and he was about to exit the room, when he remembered. _Be honest. Just tell her!_ He walked over to Lisbon and pulled her over to the side of the room and explained the whole thing. In detail.

Lisbon's face had been priceless. He was actually telling her what he was going to do?

"Um…OK? Err…thanks for telling me, I guess…" Jane smiled at her reaction and went off to carry out his plan. As expected, it worked perfectly.

The next time was on the way back to the CBI building. The two were together in one SUV whilst Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt were together in the other. Jane hummed along to the song on the radio, absentmindedly twirling his gold wedding band around on his finger.

Without realising, Lisbon tapped her fingers on the steering wheel in time with the beat. Jane smiled at her, seeing how happy she was. "Love songs? I didn't know you like this kind of music, Lisbon." He joked. She blushed furiously and refused to make eye contact.

"Yeah…Well…It's not my favourite, but…ya know…Err…"

"It's OK, I like love songs too. And a little bit of Jazz." He confessed. Lisbon smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? You like love songs?" she questioned, amused.

"Yeah. Why not?"

"No reason…Why are you acting weird? What's going on with you?"

"Weird?" He clasped his hand to his chest in mock disbelief. "How could you say that, Lisbon? I'm merely trying to be as honest as I can with you." She just stared at him.

"You? Honest? No. Not possible."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. Really, Jane."

"Ouch. You've hurt me, Lisbon. So, what if…I dunno, I said I loved you? Do you really think I'd just say that for the hell of it and totally humiliate myself? Possibly even risking a punch in the face?"

"Yes. No. Maybe…I don't know. Wait, what?" She stammered and blushed furiously, forcing her eyes back to the road ahead.

"Oh, come on. I said I'd be totally honest with you, didn't I? So I'll say it again; I love you, Teresa."

"N…no, you don't..."

"Seriously? How many times do I…"

"Oh, shut up, I'm kidding!"

"So, than means you love me too, right?" He smirked at her uncomfortable expression. "Be honest."

"No…"

"Lisboooon…" he whined.

"Oh, for God's sake, Jane! YES!" Her eyes widened in shock at what she had just confessed. Out loud. TO THE MAN HIMSELF.

_Crap…_

A huge smile erupted on his face. A smile of genuine happiness. Not full of mischief. Not caused by the unethical plans he always created. It was one of real joy. He leant across and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

"You do realise I'm gonna tell everyone at the office now, right?"

"JANE!"

**Wowzers…sorry for the late update. Been a tad busy with family issues…all solved now though, and I promise I'm gonna update daily from now on.**

**Jeez, OOC much? LOL, buuuuut, it was meant to play out that way, so… yeah. Please review and tell me what you think! :D A cookie for everyone who does! :)**


	9. I for imagination

**A/N: I was kinda inspired at school today for this one. Me and my friends were sitting on the field randomly watching the clouds (as you do :P) and were making shapes out of them. So…I thought this would fit quite well. :D**

**Disclaimer: I found some money in a purse I found that went missing AAAAAGES ago. Still isn't going to get me anywhere, and it's not mine, but still! :D**

I for imagination

"Lisbon!" Jane's cry of her name, sent her sprinting out of the room and onto the balcony of the villa.

"Jane, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. He was leaning against the railings and looking up at the sky.

"Oh no…Not another one…" she said, her voice shaking. The image of that damned air-smiley flashed through her head.

"What?" he questioned. He saw her face staring towards the sky, searching for something. "Oh! No, no, no, not that." He reassured her, realising why she was scared. "I wanted to show you something. Look. You see that BIG fluffy lump of cloud that looks like a poodle?" He pointed with his finger in the general direction.

Lisbon breathed a huge sigh of relief, followed by a huff of exasperation. "Jane we've got -"

"Yeah, I know. We've got a case to solve, but would you just relax for a second? Sheesh, woman. Come here." He waved her over. Reluctantly, Lisbon took a few steps towards him. He reached out and put his hand on the small of her back, leading her over to the barrier.

"See it? There's the tail…" he draw his finger along the line of the cloud, guiding her eyes to the right part of the sky. "…and there's the head, see?" Lisbon only shook her head.

"No, I don't see it."

Patrick sighed and moved around behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and leant down so his head was next to hers. Suddenly, Lisbon felt a jolt course through her body, sending shivers down her spine. He stopped mid-sentence at her strange reaction to his touch and smirked.

"I didn't know I had such an effect on you, Teresa."

"Shut up. So where's this poodle you were talking about?" she said quickly, trying to change the subject.

"Come on, it's right there in front of you. Use your imagination for once." He whispered in her ear. She shivered again. "You cold, Lisbon?" he joked and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Her breathing hitched in her throat. _Oh my God. Oh. My. God. Patrick Jane…is…hugging me?_

Jane chuckled. "Wow. This is an improvement. A few months ago, you would have punched me by now if I'd have done this." He murmured.

"Sh-Shut up…"

"Ah, come on. You don't mean that. After all, you must like it, because you've made no effort to get away from me." She didn't reply. "Come on, admit it. You like me, don't you!" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Don't get your hopes up…" she replied weakly. He placed a gentle kiss on her neck and pulled her closer. "You know, I… I still can't see that poodle…" she murmured.

"You need to use your imagination more, Teresa. Open up a little."

**Yes! Finally, I managed to keep it shorter this time! YAY! I hope you guys are still enjoying this story! If there's anything you want me to change or if you have any requests for a specific letter or chapter, then feel free to leave it in the form of a review or feel free to PM me! Much love to you all! :D**


	10. J for jelly beans

**A/N: I got inspiration for this one earlier. There's nothing like a pack of jelly beans to get you in the mood for writing stories! :D Love 'em! **

**Disclaimer: Do you think Bruno likes jelly beans? If so, maybe we could trade… Until then, it's still not mine… :(**

J for Jelly beans

"Hey, open up!"

"Huh? Wha- AH! JANE! WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Jeez, calm down! It's just a jelly bean. You were meant to catch it in your mouth!" Lisbon shot him a quizzical look and leant down to pick up the object in question. "See? Wow, talk about an overreaction!" he scoffed.

"Oh, hush. It's not every day I get a goddamn lump of coloured sugar thrown at me, is it? I mean even for you, this is a new low! Pelting me with sweets when I walk into the room… tsk, tsk, Patrick Jane." She pouted at him as her hair fell down and framed her face, making her look adorable.

"Oh, you love it really. Jelly beans are your favourites aren't they? Closely followed by humbugs, I'm guessing?" He raised an eyebrow, awaiting a reply.

"Well, yeah, but…"

"Well, stop complaining then!" he chuckled. Leaning back into the plush, white couch, he jammed his hand back into the packet to claim his next 'victim'. After a few seconds of unnecessary rustling, he let out an exaggerated childish whine. "Oooooh! There's none left!" He stuck put his lower lip, flashing Lisbon his puppy dog eyes in the process.

"What?" she smirked. "I haven't got any. You shouldn't have thrown your last one at me, should you?" But his face just melted her heart, and she laughed. From her desk drawer, she pulled out a new bag, chock full of jelly beans. His face lit up immediately.

Several hours later, Jane was sleeping lazily on his couch, when there came a loud cry of surprise. Jane's eyes flew open, to see Leroche lying sprawled out on the floor…surrounded by jelly beans.

"Oops…" he muttered underneath his breath. Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt sat there staring, looking horrified but each secretly trying to supress a smile. Seconds later, Lisbon came running out of her office to see what all the commotion was about.

"Boss!" she cried out. Gently easing him back onto his feet, she shot Jane a glare. But he didn't miss the small smile that was playing on her lips.

"Agent Lisbon! What is all this about?" he asked, outraged as he motioned towards the sea of small sweets. "There shall be consequences for this!" he shouted when the three younger agents started giggling silently. Before Lisbon could do or say anything, Leroche turned rather uneasily on his heel and walked out of the bullpen, avoiding the beans on the floor.

Suddenly the bullpen erupted into a wave of raucous laughter. Even Lisbon started giggling hysterically!

"You owe me…Big time." she said to Patrick, trying to be cross. But another wave of giggles escaped her lips as she saw his face. They smiled knowingly at each other when they saw the packet of jelly beans, split open on the floor next to the couch and lying just underneath Jane's hand.

He winked at her. She just chuckled and shook her head in amusement. Blowing her a kiss, he laid back down and half closed his eyes. Through the small line of vision he had, he watched her roll her eyes and begin to manoeuvre her way across the beans, back to the safety of her office.

**Oh my days, this is sooo OOC! However, I would very much like to see something like that happen to Leroche in the show. Can you tell I'm not a massive fan of his? :D I LOOOOVE jelly beans! A virtual jelly bean or two to everyone who reviews! **


	11. K for karate

**A/N: A massive hug to xxmentalistxxspooksxx just for being there and for being a brilliant friend! **

**(:D high five, salt!) A BIIIG Thank you to Wldwmn too, for reviewing all of the chapters! You rock! **

**Disclaimer: No, I decided to keep the jelly beans. :D It's not mine. None of it. Nada! Apart from the jelly beans of course…Nom! :D**

K for Karate

Jane's fist connected with the solid wooden block and it snapped in two. A triumphant smile flashed over his face as he took a step back, put his arms at his sides and bowed to his teacher. If you had told him several months ago that he would be taking karate lessons, he would've just laughed in your face. But now, here he was.

It was day fourteen of a rigorous new training regime that he had booked himself into. Two harsh weeks of smashing wooden objects into pieces, perfecting his block for self-defence and practising hand to hand combat with his instructor had given him a new edge.

He had a perfectly good reason for doing so, though. Of course, he wouldn't just do it for the hell of it. That wasn't his thing…Oh no; his soul purpose was to impress a certain Miss Lisbon.

After following up on a particular lead, a confrontation with the biggest suspect had ended in a number of fist fights and bloodshed. It wasn't broken, but his nose had seen better days…

Anyway, he had felt extremely pathetic when Lisbon had looked down on him from above after he fell to the floor in the tousle. It should have been _him _helping _her _out in a situation like this! Not the other way around! His ego had taken a bit of a beating from that occurrence, anyhow, and now all he had his heart set on was impressing her the next time something like this happened. Not only had his defence skills improved, but he was looking more toned and in shape than he had for years!

He left the building with a hopeful feeling in his heart. Oh boy, he couldn't wait to see her face the next morning!

The night stretched on and on, until finally, it was time to return to work. Lisbon looked up from her paperwork when she heard him come in. There was a definite spring in his step this morning, and her mind began to whirr with anxiety at what he was thinking…

"Good morning, Lisbon!" he sang cheerily. She frowned.

"Umm… Hey, Jane. What's up with you?"

"My dear, whatever do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean! Why are you so… I dunno, _happy_?"

"Because it's better to be happy than sad!" he exclaimed. "Being sad is very bad, and being happy is…Umm…snappy?" He inwardly cringed at his own idiocy and then plastered a megawatt smile on his angelic face. Then he took a seat on Lisbon's couch.

Lisbon had to try her hardest to contain the hysterical laughter that was threatening to explode out of her. Instead, she raised her eyebrow again **(A/N: Jeez, no wonder she has so many frown lines, as Jane described them!) **and shook her head.

"Who are you, Dr. Seuss or something? Out with it. Now. Why are you acting so differently?"

He got up from the couch and stood in the middle of the room. "Well, that would be telling, wouldn't it? You're just gonna have to-" He was cut off by the stapler being thrown through the air towards him. As quick as a flash, he outstretched his hand and caught the lump of metal before it collided with his face. '_Mwahaha…Let's see what she thinks of that, then!' _he thought to himself smugly.

Lisbon's eyes widened in shock.

"How did you… WHAT THE HELL? Who are you and what have you done with Patrick Jane?" she yelled in complete astonishment. Standing up, she made her way around the desk to stand in front of him.

"Hey, calm down! I'm still me, I've just had a little bit of, how do you say…training, that's all." He smiled at her.

"Training? Why? You're not an agent, you don't need to be that physically able, Jane. What did you do anyway?"

"Karate. I know I don't need to be that 'physically able', as you said. But I wanted to do it anyway! Maybe I wanted to impress you?" He winked at her. "Who knows?"

She couldn't help herself. She reached forward and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, bringing her face up nearer to his. As her hands brushed against his chest, she realised just how toned he was. '_Wow!' _She thought dreamily. Lisbon felt giddy and suddenly unstable. She wavered slightly and Jane put his hands on her waist to steady her.

"You don't need to do anything to impress me. Because you already have." she whispered.

"Meh, it wasn't just that. It's given me a new air of confidence too."

_Great. As if the jackass needs any more of that!_

She let go and walked over to the door. "I need a coffee. Want some tea, ninja-boy?" He nodded.

"Sure."

An hour later, Jane was lying on his brown leather couch in the bullpen, making the finishing touches to his paper plane. He was thinking to himself as usual. Unfortunately, Teresa hadn't been as impressed with him as he'd have like, to be honest. Hadn't he put every bit of his effort into the past few weeks?

Lisbon walked in moments later and told everyone to pack up and go home. It was case closed and there was no more left to do. _Speak of the devil…_ it was time to put his creation to good use.

The three agents stood up, packed their things and left, leaving just the two of them in the building. When Lisbon wasn't looking, he launched his model through the air towards the back of her head. But before it made contact, she spun around and caught it nimbly between two fingers.

"You know, I used to do karate too."

Jane's face twisted into an expression of confusion and disbelief. She chuckled at his open mouth and wide eyes.

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Seriously. I was a black belt. I thought you read my file?"

"Well, I may have skipped that part…"

"Oh, I bet you did." she laughed. "Sorry to burst your little bubble Jane, but it looks like you're not the only ninja in the office now."

Giggling, Lisbon spun on her heel, blew him a kiss and left the room, leaving him with a completely dumbfounded look on his face.

'_Oh, the sweet taste of revenge. Serves him right, the cocky so-and-so…'_

**Reviews are very much appreciated! Much love to all! :D**


	12. L for Leroche

**A/N: Thank you to xxmentalistxxspooksxx for the title and to xRDJ603 for adding me to their favourites and reviewing! Much love to all! I couldn't resist the chance of having another dig at Leroche again. :) He's not particularly my favourite character. On with the show! Oh, by the way, I sincerely apologise in advance for the language content of this one! I'll try and keep it to a bare minimum! **

**Disclaimer: Following the last chapter, I'll try and do it with a Dr. Seuss theme, but more kinda, less childlike. Kinda like Shakespeare I guess? I need to work on my poetry anyways…ahem…**

**Tis not mine, 'O, can't ye see, **

**The Mentalist doth not belong to me.**

'**O, Bruno Heller! Thy work is divine! **

**And though thou write this story, it shall never be mine…**

…**O.O' Oh my God, what did I just do? Feel free to criticise me for that! I have no idea what I was thinking… I don't even know if that made any damn sense! Just… never mind. Read the story already.**

L for Leroche

Leroche's office door flew open and Lisbon came running out in floods of tears. She sped right past the bullpen and into her office, pulling down all the blinds with a tug and locked the door. Within seconds, a chair was jammed underneath the handle. Picking the lock would be useless.

Patrick was on his feet and outside her door in mere milliseconds. "Lisbon! What's wrong? Let me in!" His fists hammered rhythmically on the glass, each connecting with more determination to get inside that damned office and speak to her. Comfort her. Find out what was wrong.

Wasn't going to happen. The chair was made of metal so there was no chance of it breaking.

_Dammit!_

"Jane, just leave me alone!" she screamed from inside.

"Tell me what happened, Lisbon!" he yelled back.

"GO AND ASK LEROCHE! I'M SURE HE'D BE HAPPY TO SEE _YOU!" _she shrieked. Jane backed up, his face contorting into a menacing expression. What had the bastard done this time?

Leroche's beady little snake-eyes flinched upwards when his door slammed against the wall. There in the frame stood a very intimidating, very dark, and very scary looking Patrick Jane. "What do you want, Mr Jane?" he said warily.

"I want to know what the bloody hell you did to Teresa!" he raged. Leroche raised his eyebrows, attempting to cover up his internal fear of Patrick's wrath. "That's… for me to know and for you to find out, and believe me, you'll be finding out very soon."

"What do you mean?" Patrick stepped further into the room, being sure to close the door firmly behind him. When Leroche didn't answer, he tried again. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"She'll be leaving soon!" he said firmly to make himself heard. "I fired her." He just stared ahead, daring Jane to make an objection.

"What? WHY?" he screeched after a moment of shocked silence. "You can't fire her! She's the best damn cop in the whole of California and you freakin' know it! Lisbon hasn't done a damn thing wrong for as long as she's been working at the CBI!"

"Why do you care so strongly about Agent Lisbon's wellbeing? As far as I'm concerned, you only ever cause chaos for her."

"Yeah, I admit it. I cause trouble for her. A lot. And I never once apologised to her for it. In fact, as soon as this conversation is over, I will go and do so straight away, you can count on that. Because I never once told her how much she means to me." He realised what he'd said, but now it was out, he just couldn't stop. All the while, Leroche just sat there, taking it all in, eyes wide with disbelief at his sudden outburst.

"I care for her wellbeing and for her life as much as I do mine. Wait, no. More! Heaps more! Teresa Lisbon is my best friend, and the only person in the world I know I can trust. She is the best in her field of work that I know and I must admit I somehow always took that for granted. I never _truly _realised what a strong, courageous, selfless and genuinely amazing person she was. There has never been a time that I haven't looked up to her."

"What are you implying, Mr Jane?" Leroche's eye flickered back and forth, scanning Jane's face. Patrick found it somewhat disturbing and extremely irritating.

He took a deep breath. "I am implying…" He walked over to Leroche's desk and put his hands on the polished, mahogany surface so he could lean forward, getting as close to Leroche's face as possible without smelling his coffee breath. "…that you had better give Lisbon her job back, or so help me…"

"Go on, Mr Jane. I am intrigued as to what you have to say. Why is it that you want Lisbon to stay so much?" A smirk was playing at the edges of his lips as the blonde-haired consultant squeezed his eyes shut. Thinking he'd won, Leroche sat back in his swivel-chair. "I'm waiting, Patrick."

Suddenly, Jane opened his eyes and stood back, glaring at his boss. "You wanna know how much she means to me? You wanna know why I want her to stay?" His voice rose in volume, louder and louder, until he swore practically the whole building could hear him._ Good. Let them listen! Let them hear what I have to say!_

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!" he erupted. "Teresa Lisbon means the world to me! I love her more than anything, and I am not going to let you take her job away from her! She works her butt off for people like YOU…" He pointed a finger accusingly at Leroche. "…but how do you repay her? YOU FIRE HER! You snake-eyed, arrogant, selfish little-"

"Jane?" He stopped mid-sentence and turned around swiftly. "Wh-what did you say?" she stammered.

"Lisbon…" whispered Jane, considerably under more control than a moment ago. He walked towards her, expecting her to back away, but she didn't. Instead, she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He returned it without hesitation and he whispered into her hair. "I said I love you. And I mean it. I swear to God, I am not gonna let him take away your job."

"Nope, neither are we." said a voice from the doorway. All three of them looked towards the door to see Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt standing there, arms crossed and not looking happy. The glared at Leroche menacingly. Leroche muttered something unintelligible under his breath. They entered the room and advanced towards him. "You fire Lisbon, you're gonna have to fire us, too." said Grace.

"Sacramento isn't gonna be very happy when they find out you've sacked your whole team for nothing, are they?" chipped in Rigsby. By now all three of them were in front of him. This time, _they_ were daring _him _to object.

"So what'll it be, JJ?" deadpanned Cho. Leroche just sat and stared at the team, the three agents in front, looming over him, and Jane and Lisbon behind them, hands on hips and faces of thunder.

"Well, I…I err…You know, you're all gonna be sorry you did this." he muttered.

"No, I'm pretty sure we won't be." said Cho.

"Fine. Lisbon, I take back the accusations I made earlier, and you're back on the job. But one more slip-up and I'll change my mind again."

"Is that so?" said Rigsby.

"Yes." He stood up. "It is agent Rigsby." He grabbed all his things and left the room, bustling past the team of rather satisfied agents and one extremely ecstatic consultant.

"Thanks, guys." said Jane to the three younger cops. "For everything. I'll get you all a donut, yeah?" he smiled. The three nodded in agreement.

"Well, we weren't going to just sit by and do nothing, right?" said Grace.

"Right." the other two agreed.

"Oh, hey, Rigsby, looks like you owe me fifty bucks, man." Said Cho, the hint of a smile on his face. Jane and Lisbon watched on in amusement as Wayne handed over the contents of his wallet. They turned to face each other.

"Thank you, Patrick. Seriously."

"No, thank _you _Teresa. I never said that to you before, but I guess now things have changed, it's about time I did. I love you so much, Teresa. I couldn't bare it if you left…" he pressed his forehead to hers.

"Hey. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere."

"No, you're not!" he smiled. He put his hands either side of her face and he pressed his lips against hers. It was only a small kiss, but it was more than enough to tell how each other felt.

"You know what was so awesome about that?" she asked, giggling.

"Me declaring my _undying love _for you?"

"Nope. Well, yes, that was amazing, but no." she teased. He frowned quizzically at her.

"What then?"

"You actually told the truth for once!" she laughed.

"Hey! I tell the truth all the time!" he shot back indignantly. They made their way back out to the bullpen, hand in hand.

"Oh, really?" she chuckled.

"Yes, really. How could you even say that, Lisbon?"

"Easily. I just did!" she smirked, and she sauntered off to her office.

"Hey! Come back here, Lisbon!" he shouted, and their normal, everyday banter faded into the regular hubbub of the CBI building as everything went back to normality. Well… about as normal as you could get with those two!

**Wowzers, I have written loads! There is literally smoke coming from my keyboard, I've been typing so fast! :O Hope you enjoyed it, anyways! :D Much love!**


	13. M for magic

**A/N: Huzzah! It's the weekend at long last! :D I hope everyone's enjoying the story so far! Ok, gonna be short and sweet this time. A max of 600 words, I think. Last chapter was WAY too long. :O Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: NO, I'm not doing another atrocious poem, don't worry. It's not mine. None of it. Got meh? Huh? Well? Do ya? Do ya? Do ya? **

M for Magic

"How did you do that?" asked Lisbon, mystified. With a click of his fingers, the coin reappeared in his jacket pocket. With a smug smile, he tapped the side of his nose.

"Come on, Lisbon! Don't you know the saying? 'A good magician never reveals his secrets." She pouted at him.

"Aww, come on! You said!"

"I said what?" he asked, pretending not to remember their earlier conversation.

"You said you'd tell me how to do it!" Teresa whined. She crossed her arms on her chest and looked up at him through her eyelashes. He chuckled. _God, she's adorable…_

"Watch closely. Watch every little movement I make. You'll figure it out soon enough." He scrunched up his fingers with the coin in his palm, and then straightened his hand out again. The coin had literally vanished. Helplessly, she looked on, trying to find the invisible pocket on his hand. Trying to see the coin hidden between two fingers. Up his sleeve? Nope. In his breast pocket? No, his hand didn't go anywhere near it. Eventually, it all became too much for her.

"All right! You've got me. I don't know how you do it." she huffed.

"Oh, are you giving up?" he asked with a hint of disappointment in his voice. She nodded.

"Yes. Because you won't tell me how to do it and I can't see how it works. Gimme the coin, I wanna see." She made a grab for it, but he whipped his hand out of her reach. "Hey!" she yelped as she lost her balance and went flying past him.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. She inwardly grinned to herself. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Jane noticed a sudden shift in her facial expression and posture. He cocked his head to the side slightly when she turned to him and slowly, _seductively, _began walking towards him. He gulped.

"L-Lisbon, what are you doing?" he asked warily. She was now only a few feet in front of him and she reached out and grabbed a handful of his shirt. She pulled him towards her and put her other hand on his chest. "Lisbon…" he whispered as perspiration began to accumulate on his forehead.

Was it just him, or was it getting hot in here? Without thinking, he rested his hand on her small waist. Lisbon ran her finger up his chest, up to his face where she cupped his cheek. Bringing her lips within centimetres of his, she breathed in his scent.

"Tell me." She whispered. He shook his head, heart hammering, but determined to win this battle.

He leant forward, hoping to kiss her, but she was too fast for him. She drew back slightly, still clutching his shirt. "You're gonna have to do better than that, Patrick." she breathed.

"What are you doing, Teresa?" he replied quietly.

"Oh, you'll see." She chuckled and she stepped back, releasing her grip on his shirt. Triumphantly, she held up the coin, turning it left and right as she inspected it for any flaws. Jane stared at her, dumbstruck.

"How did you…" That was supposed to be his trick!

"Oh, didn't you hear, Jane? A good magician never reveals their secrets!"

**Ok, I have absolutely no idea how Jane did that magic trick in the season three episode, where he helps that guy slip away when he's ill. I can't for the life of me remember what it's called and I also can't work out how he did it, so any help would be greatly appreciated! But anyhow, this is the trick that I used in this chapter. I would love to be able to do it! :D YAY! I managed to make the actual story less than 600 words! XD WOOT WOOT! :D**

**Please review! :D**


	14. N is for Nearmiss

**A/N: Oh my god! I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in AGES but I have been unbelievably busy, what with all this flippin' homework I'm getting from school…ugh. Plus, I had major writer's block. I know, poor excuses, but if it makes it any better, I promise to update every day from now on. (Obviously if it's not physically possible, I'm hoping you all can give me a bit of leeway? *smiles sweetly*) Anyways, WHO'S LOOKING FORWARD TO THE 22****ND****? I AM! :D I'm stocking up on popcorn! Enough from me, let's get it done!**

**Disclaimer: It's mine! FINALLY! ... Pft, wishful thinking…Who am I kidding? It's not mine and I highly doubt it ever will be…**

N for near-miss

Teresa Lisbon casually walked into the bullpen. All paperwork was complete- HURRAH! - And there was no case. At all. There was literally nothing to do. She sighed for the umpteenth time that day and shut her eyes. Without opening them, she addressed her team of three agents.

"Have you guys got anything to do? Like, _at all?_" They all glanced at each other. That wasn't like their boss. Usually she just sat in her office, pretending to work and not coming out. Suddenly, something flew past her head, making her gasp and step back. Looking down, she saw a red rubber band.

"JANE!" she shrieked when she saw him duck out of sight behind a plant pot. "I'm not blind! I can see you!" Marching over to the man in question, she towered over him, put her hands on her hips and tried to look angry.

He stood up and pinged another one towards Rigsby. It hit him square in the side of the head, making him choke on his biscuit. Cho patted him awkwardly on the back and hid a smile behind that mask of stone.

Van Pelt watched on in amusement. Lisbon walked over to her desk and took a handful of rubber bands from Grace's pen pot. They smiled at each other knowingly, as Lisbon turned and aimed with the first one of many. Patrick's eyes widened in horror as he looked down and realised he didn't have any left.

She let go and it sailed through the air and got him in the eye. "YOWCH!" he yelled, clutching his face. "What was that for?"

"For flinging one at me! There's plenty more where that came from, too." She motioned towards her wrist. Simultaneously, as though by some unspoken agreement, all four agents grabbed another band and looped them around their finger. All at once, Patrick was bombarded by a hail of rubber bands.

"AAARGH!" he hollered as he sprinted into Lisbon's office, shutting the door firmly behind him and locking it. He nursed his red eye and leant against the filing cabinet. A hint of a smile played on his lips. _They weren't supposed to do that. How am I gonna…_ _Uh oh._

Lisbon was at the door. Unlocking it. With her key. _Flippin' hell, how did he forget that she has the key for her own office?_

It swung open and she stepped inside, closing it behind her. "Oh, payback is so very, very sweet." She chuckled.

"Hey, it didn't actually hit you, did it?" he argued. That made her grin even more.

"No. But still."

"Still what? It's not fair if you 'get payback on me' if I didn't actually touch you, right? Actually, I think it's my turn to get payback on _you_. You technically hit me with one first." he reasoned cheekily.

She sighed in agitation. "OK, fine, you go. Get 'revenge' on me then." She dared. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the contact of rubber on skin. She could practically feel the sting already…

But it wasn't that. Oh no, Patrick Jane had other ideas. He walked over to her, casually looking around and whistling a random tune. She could feel him getting closer and closer…

_Uh oh, not another trust fall… Not another trust fall… PLEASE not a goddamn trust fall…_

She felt his hands rest on her shoulders. A shiver went down her spine. His breath on her face made her flinch. What the hell…?

She opened her eyes, only to see a bright blue pair looking right back at her, just inches away from her own. She stepped back in shock, only to step onto a random pencil on the floor. All the grip gone, she skidded backwards. Before her head came into contact with the floor, Jane stooped down and caught her, princess style, in his arms.

"Umm…Awkward…" she muttered, still wrapped in Jane's strong embrace. He just chuckled at her reaction.

"I guess you could say that. That wasn't supposed to happen. Well, two near-misses in one day? Wow, Lisbon. I'd say you're going for a record."

"Oh, hush." She scowled as she wriggled out of his hold and stood up. "Come on, I have GOT to find something to do before I die of boredom…" she muttered to him. He walked out and she followed behind. Looking down at her wrist, she realised she had one rubber band left.

"Hey, Jane?" she called, already poised to shoot.

"Yep?" he said cheerily, turning round. But it took him a second too long to realise what she was doing. The band hit him smack in the centre of the forehead.

_Dammit…_


	15. O for Oreo

**A/N: OK. Feel free to kick me, punch me, pinch me, flick me on the nose, throw a stapler at my head, whatever, I sincerely apologise for not updating when I said I would. I had a major family crisis as well as trying to get over the hyperventilation I went through when I saw the season 4 premiere of the mentalist the other day! OMG, I was ecstatic like you wouldn't believe. :D**

**Anyways, I am really sorry, and I hope to continue this story with quick updates. If I don't, then believe me, I have a good reason. I wouldn't just ditch this story or you guys. :D On with the show, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing is mine. Nothing. Except the pack of Oreos…NOM! :D**

O is for Oreo

"Yum!" exclaimed Jane as he munched noisily on his biscuit. Lisbon looked over in disgust. He stared back. "What?" he said, mouth spilling over with crumbs. They were gone with a mouthful of tea. He gulped and then continued. "You should try them, they're lovely."

"They look disgusting. They're all… they just look… Eugh!" she shuddered. He shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Lisbon, Lisbon, Lisbon… You've never even tried them, have you?" He bit into another one.

"No, I haven't, and in all honesty, I have no intention of ever doing so. What are they called anyhow?"

"Why, they're Oreos, my dear!" Lisbon ignored the term of endearment and stared blankly. Then a look of recognition crossed her face.

"Oh, yeah. I think I've heard of them before." She said. "It's the annoying advert, right? Where you 'twist it, lick it, dunk it'*****? That is just ridiculous! You're meant to eat a biscuit, not freakin' dissect it in the process!"

"Oh, come on. That's half the fun!" he whinged. He pulled out another biscuit and began to 'dissect it' in front of her. She cringed.

"Pft! Yeah, right!" she exclaimed sarcastically.

"Killjoy!" Jane suddenly chanted through a mouthful of cookie. "Killjoy! Killjoy! Killjoy!" Lisbon scowled at him. "Oh, come on! You've gotta admit, you're being childish! You won't know 'til you've tried 'em!" he held out a biscuit in his hand, urging her to taste it. Angry at being called a child, Lisbon reached out and snatched it from him. She held it reluctantly in front of her face.

Sensing her apprehension, Jane smiled sweetly at her. "Go on." Still, there was no movement as she scanned over the strange object in her hand. He sighed. "Come ON Lisbon! It isn't gonna harm you! It's a goddamn biscuit!" Still, no reply.

"I…I don't really wanna… it looks weird." she muttered stubbornly.

"OK, fine. If you won't try it yourself, then I'm just gonna have to help, aren't I?" She looked up.

"What?"

"Try it Lisbon! Or I'm gonna be forced to take action." He mimicked her 'cop voice' that she used when in a serious situation. Lisbon looked at him, then back to the cookie, then back at Jane's approaching figure.

"Oh, God…help me…" she whispered. The biscuit was now a pile of crumbs in her scrunched up fist by her side. He smiled cheekily.

"You're not gonna be able to try that biscuit now." He pointed out.

_Crap, he's got a whole pack in his hand still…_

"It's empty." He showed her the inside, reading her thoughts.

_HOW DOES HE DO THAT!_

"Aww. That's a shame, isn't it?" she smiled in relief, ignoring his cocky smile.

"Oh, I'm still gonna get you to try 'em, Lisbon!" She frowned.

"How?" In answer, he leant forward and placed a gentle kiss in her lips. She backed up against the door, the taste of Oreo and Patrick Jane consuming her. He broke away. A little too soon for her liking…

_Shut up, Lisbon! Act as if it didn't happen!_

"Well? Did you like them? I can go get you a pack if you want." He smirked at her expression. "Mind you, I personally like them much better this way."

_Oh, screw it._

"Yeah. Me too." she said.

His face was priceless.

**A/N: *I dunno if that phrase is just here in the UK or if it's on the ad elsewhere?**

**OK, I'm not all that sure on the ending, but any thoughts would be greatly appreciated. All reviews get an Oreo or two! OMG, I was watching the second episode when I was writing this, and it was AWESOME! LOL! Won't say anything more, because there are probably some of you who haven't seen even the first one yet and I don't want to spoil anything, but yeah. I'm gonna get more than one chapter up today, I promise!**

**K bye!**

**DWG32 xx **


	16. P for prank

**A/N: This one caused me a bit of bother. I couldn't get a storyline that made any damn sense, so I hope this one is alright? Much love to all.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, apart from this storyline, but yeah. The characters aren't mine. **

P is for prank

She whistled as she walked into the building. Today was a good day. The sun was shining in California, there wasn't a cloud in the sky, and Teresa Lisbon had made herself her usual morning coffee. She had spent the previous evening tidying her office, so it was just how she liked it. The elevator pinged as she reached her floor.

She rounded the corner, and pushed open her office door. Nothing could ruin this day for her…

The door opened and a large object fell from its perch on top of the frame. It came crashing down from the lack of support and sent a torrent of freezing cold water, complete with _ice cubes _all over her head, down her back and onto the floor.

Teresa Lisbon did something she- or anyone else, for that matter- thought she would _never _do again. She screamed. It rang through the halls, bouncing around and around, off the walls and in her head. Her ears rang with her own shriek.

_**(A/N: Forgot to say before…WARNING! Contains strong language!)**_

Surprise, surprise, he came rushing around the corner within seconds, laughing his head off. "APRIL FOOLS!" he yelled through bursts of laughter.

"What the fuck, Jane!" she shrieked again. "What the hell are you playing at?" her shoulders were trembling from the cold. He just shrugged and smiled.

"OH, THAT IS IT!" She lurched forward and raised her hand, ready to slap that smug grin right off his face. He ducked and ran into the kitchenette. He poked his head around the corner to see her dripping wet, pale from the ice and shaking. Probably from shock, he guessed.

She glanced down at her clothes which were now sticking to her quivering body, and sighed. The coffee she had been so looking forward to was now a brown puddle on the floor. He felt a pang of sympathy in his heart, and he cautiously made his way over to his boss. The rest of the agents and CBI workers were gathering round her and laughing. She was mortified, and her cheeks were gradually flushing a deep crimson.

"OK, people, you've had your fun, now get back to whatever it was you were doing." Jane shouted as he made his way through the sea of colleagues. The laughter died down as they began to disperse.

"You OK?" he chuckled as he placed his hands on her shoulders, still unaware of her discomfort.

"Mmm…" she mumbled, unsure. She was aware that Jane could probably feel her shaking like a leaf.

_Crap… That's the last thing I need. Now Jane has something to make fun of me about…_

"You know, I'm not making fun of you, right?"

_Double crap! How does he do that? _"Mmm…Really? Cos that's what it looks like to me." She muttered.

"Lisbon, I had no intention of making you look stupid in front of the whole CBI." He insisted.

"Oh yeah, thanks for reminding me of that, Jane." She whispered, too cold to argue any further. She turned and went into her office, closed the blinds and tried to find something to wipe that damn water up with.

He followed, letting the door close behind him. He heard her sniff. "Don't worry about the floor, let's sort you out first." He said gently. He went to her desk drawer and pulled out a clean, _dry _blouse for her to put on.

"How did you- "He silenced her by putting a finger on her lips. Then he turned and went to the store cupboard, found a clean towel and made his way back. She was still in the same position as before, huddled up, shaking, and pale. He wrapped the towel around her shoulders and then he hugged her close.

"Jane…Don't do that again, OK?" she whispered in to his shoulder.

"I won't. Promise. But I can't promise I won't play any_ smaller_ pranks on you today."

_TRIPLE CRAP!_

"Mmm…" she mumbled again. She was still absolutely soaked from head to toe, and she felt convulsive shivers coming. She rested against him, letting his body heat warm her up slowly. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, the heat spreading through her veins with every passing second.

"You've gotta admit, it was pretty funny though." He said suddenly. _Talk about killing the mood…_

**A/N: Sorry, kinda short this time, but it's because I want to try and get as many chapters up as possible. By the way, if anyone has any requests about either what I could do for my next story or for one of these chapters, then please let me know either in a PM or in a review! :D Much love! **

**DWG32 xx**


	17. Q for quality time

**A/N: This one caused me a lot of bother. I couldn't for the life of me think of a half decent storyline, but then my AMAZING friend xxmentalistxxspooksxx gave me this fab idea. Love you, hun! :D. K, here it is.**

**Also, I apologise in advance if this story makes no sense. I'm tired, yet hyper cos I've had like, 10 glasses of cola today. Plus, I've got a little bit of a cold coming, so I've had medication which makes my brain go a little weird… **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. :(**

Q is for quality time

Snowflakes fell thick and fast outside on the deserted street. The evening news droned on in the background as Teresa Lisbon dozed lazily on her couch. There was no paperwork to do, no case files to read, nothing. There was nothing going on, and she was bored. She didn't mind the lack of things to do; it just gave her a lot of time to… think.

Thinking was good, obviously. It helped you figure out what to do, how to do things and without it, well you wouldn't really be a human being, would you? But sometimes, she hated it. Because she often thought about…_him._

She moaned agitatedly and turned over. Her brain was a big fuzzy mess of blonde hair, three piece suits, duck-egg teacups, any paperwork she might accumulate over the coming week and the dirty dishes in the kitchen, all thrown into one.

"For Christ's sake, Jane. Stop…haunting me like a freakin' ghost…" she muttered.

Seconds later, the doorbell rang and she heard the letterbox hatch open. "Hey, Lisbon! Open up, would ya? It's freezing out here!"

_Speak of the devil…_ She heaved herself out of her seat and stumbled to the front door, bleary eyed and still snuggled up in her PJs and a blanket slung round her shoulders. She unhooked the silver chain and opened the door to be met with a bright smile and a box. A pretty big box.

He lugged it inside and followed, balancing precariously on his tip toes as he tried to maintain his balance. "Jane…What's this? It's not Christmas yet…" she asked, eyes half open and feeling extremely confused. She looked behind him, expecting there to be a whole parade of people behind him for some reason. It kind of reminded her of the part in 'A Christmas Carol', where Scrooge brings in a whole load of stuff for Bob Cratchet and his family.

She sighed and closed the door. "Well, I just thought that you might want some company on this… err…" he looked out of the window at the falling snow. "…fine evening?" he smiled innocently.

She just shook her head, concealing a smile and sat down. "Seriously Jane, what do you want?" she mumbled without opening her eyes. Her head was perched on the arm of the chair and he watched her with amusement.

"You know how cute you look right now?" he teased. Her head snapped up and she opened her eyes fully, a scowl already plastered on her face. "OK, maybe not _now._"

"What do you want Jane?" she persisted.

"Just wanted to spend some quality time together. We never do that. There's never a time to have a casual conversation really, is there?"

She thought about it. "I guess. But…what else is there to talk about?"

"Oh, surely there's something you want to talk about, Lisbon. Come on, you can ask me. Anything at all." He urged. She thought again, her brain buzzing.

OK, yes, there something she wanted to ask him.

Yes, she had wanted to ask him this for a long time now.

But what would the answer be? That was what scared her. Asking the question to herself, she knew what _she _wanted. Hadn't she always? But she didn't know what _he _had in mind. It would be awkward if they both had their sights set on a different conclusion. Both at work and out of it. As friends and as colleagues.

"Hmm…Nope. I don't think there is." She inwardly kicked herself. Dammit Teresa, just say it!

"Really?" She caught the hint of sadness in his voice, but said nothing.

"Yes. Really." They stared at each other. You could've cut the tension in the room with a knife, neither willing to let the other in on what they were thinking. Jane was inevitably the one to break the awkward silence.

He walked right up to her and brought his face within an inch of hers, frowning all the while. She leant back instinctively. He scanned over her face with his scrutinising eyes.

"Hmm…"

"What?" Her eyes flicked backwards and forwards from one blue eye to the other.

"You're lying. COME ON, you should know by now that I know what you're thinking."

"I don't know what you're going on about, but…"

"Lisbon, seriously! You don't know I know that you know what we both know what we've both known for a while now, right?" (**A/N: No idea if that makes sense, but hey, I'm drinking cola! What do you expect?)**

"Umm… Yes?"

"No! You don't! Keep up, woman!"

She looked taken aback. "I'm gonna make a coffee. You want tea?" she asked suddenly, wanting to get away from his gaze.

"Yes please." He watched as she stood, still wrapped in her blanket, hair all mussed up and made her way into the kitchen. _God, she was adorable… Why wouldn't she just say what they were both thinking? It was blatantly obvious there was something there…Then again, why couldn't _he _say it? **_

Minutes later, she came back into the room, cradling two mugs. She handed one over to Jane and hugged the other close to her body, soaking up every bit of warmth it let off. Taking a sip of his tea, Jane leant back into the plushness of the couch cushions. The tense silence returned and only the TV could be heard in the background. He caught her eyeing the box cautiously.

"Why don't you open the box, Teresa?" he said, sensing her anxiety.

"Lisbon." She corrected. "And why?" she asked suspiciously. "Nothing's gonna jump out at me, is it?"

"No, _Lisbon. _Nothing is gonna jump out at you." He rolled his eyes. "You still don't fully trust me do you?" She shook her head.

She slowly leant down and pulled the lid off of the top.

What was inside made her heart skip a beat.

It was a beautifully hand crafted, white cake with sky blue and spring green coloured swirls adorned around the edges. The sides were intricately laced with thin strips of pearly white icing and tiny edible, silver balls. On top of the pristine, sugary surface, sat a rather tasty looking chocolate flake, with a delicate looking robin* figurine perched on top. Icing sugar gave the impression of freshly fallen snow in the scene, and a tiny sprinkling of edible silver glitter reflected the light, like the glare of the sun on the snowflakes.

Lisbon felt tears in her eyes at the obvious hard work Jane had put into it, and a wave of happiness washed over her. She gazed at him, a wide smile now fixed onto her face. "This is…beautiful, Jane." She whispered. "How come…"

"Since I was coming over for some 'quality time', I thought we might need something to break the ice, as it were. No pun intended." He added quickly. "Come on, let's have some. I'm kinda hungry…"

Lisbon stood up, coffee forgotten and blanket not necessary, and entered the kitchen, searching for the cake knife. It was as she re-entered the lounge and saw him sitting there, eyes alight with excitement and face softly glowing from the dim lamps that she knew for sure. She was in love with Patrick Jane, her pain-in-the-ass consultant, the bringer of paperwork, and her best friend.

She smiled to herself. It really was amazing what revelations and thoughts you could have with some quality time together. Then again, hadn't she really known all along?

**A/N: Yep, OK. That was weird…**

***Did you get the hidden thingy in this story? There was a robin on the cake. Get it? No? Teresa Lisbon= Robin Tunney? :D LOL xxx A cookie to those of you who noticed that before you read this bit :D**

**** YO! Message to Bruno! :D I hope you read that bit, man! We're all waiting! :D**

**Muchas gracias, mis amigos! **

**DWG32 xxx**

**Next one coming soon! :D**


	18. R for run

**A/N: Yo, wassup! :D Next up is R! This one came to me in a dream. Literally! It was weird. K, let's go. : ¬D**

**Disclaimer: In my dreams, maybe, but not in reality. Cold, harsh reality… *sob*…**

R is for run

_Bang! Bang! Bang! 1, 2, 3… 1, 2, 3… _The city lights and buildings blurred in their peripheral vision, both stepping in time together. Trees began to come into sight, one by one, more and more with every step, as they reached the edge of the city. Tall, metallic buildings morphed into countryside, filling their airways with a rich, country breeze. The only sounds were each other's heavy breathing, the distant hum of car engines and bird song overhead.

"Stop!" Patrick panted suddenly.

"What?" she replied, breathing somewhat normally. He on the other hand…

"Shoe…lace…" he gasped. Teresa rolled her eyes and pointed to his feet.

"You don't have laces, Jane. You're just making excuses for us to keep stopping. If you're tired, go back home. I'll be back later." But he shook his head.

"Need to…get fit… Phew!" He ran a hand through his sodden hair. The sun scorched his back through his thing gym top, beads of sweat trickling down his forehead. A light chuckle escaped her lips.

"Well, come on then! You wanna get fit, you're gonna have to push yourself!" and she took off again at a steady pace, gym shoes pounding the small path cutting across a field.

"Run, Lisbon, run!" he called in a southern country drawl, trying to keep up with her. He heard her laugh somewhere up ahead. She kept on going, entering a wooded area. Gradually, he felt his legs turning to jelly. He hadn't felt this tired in years!

Lisbon slowed considerably when the path became a hill. A very steep hill. She had to lean back on her heels in order to keep upright, or from hurtling down the other side at a hundred miles per hour.

A gap in the trees to Jane's right revealed a beautifully picturesque landscape, full of summer plant and wildlife, endless blue skies and no city skyline to obscure the scene. He was too wrapped up in his reverie to notice the sudden steep incline of the path. A rock jutted out of the ground just in front of him, and the tip of his shoe caught on the edge.

He let out a strangled cry as he went flying through the air, pushing up a cloud of dust from the path as he landed. Lisbon stopped and turned around, just as he hit the floor. "PATRICK!" she yelled in panic, as he began rolling down the hill. It would've been quite comical… had it not been for the fact he was barrelling down towards her.

The track was too narrow for her to move to the side without being stung by the tiny needles of the surrounding stinging nettles. Bracing herself, Lisbon placed one foot out behind her and brought her arms up to shield her face. His body collided with her legs and sent her sprawling down the hill with him.

"OW! OW! OW!" Jane yelped continuously, as small rocks dug into his shoulders, back and face.

"JANE! STOP!" she shrieked.

"I CAN'T!" he yelled back, gaining a mouthful of dirt in the process. With a cry of exertion, Lisbon turned herself over, mid-roll, and dug her heels into the earth with all the strength she could muster. They skidded to a halt, just a few metres away from a ditch in the ground.

It took a few moments to get their breath back. Jane was the first to react.

It started as a small chuckle, and then she joined in, instantaneously erupting into uncontrollable fits of giggles. Both glanced at each other through the tears, small trails being left in the dry dust embedded in their cheeks. He stood up, still part of the chorus of raucous laughing, and held out a hand to help her to her feet.

"Forrest Gump wouldn't be very proud of us, would he?" Lisbon giggled.

"You know what they say. Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're gonna get." He replied, in the same country drawl as before.

"Think I'll go home now. I'm kinda tired." Said Lisbon in the same accent.

"Ah ha! So you like it too!" he smiled. She smiled back. "Hey, Lisbon?"

"Yeah?"

"RACE YA BACK!" And he took off. She wasn't fast enough to react, and so just watched him with amusement and smiled to herself.

"RUN, PATRICK, RUN!" She yelled, before dissolving into another fit of laughter.

**A/N: Yeah, I used a few Forrest Gump references in there; I just thought it would be fitting. :D I don't own that, either. :D Hope y'all enjoyed! Please leave a review! That little blue button down there is kinda lonely and sad. I'm sure it'd make it's day (and mine! ;D) if you clicked on it and wrote a li'l something! :D MUCH LOVE! 3**


	19. S for surprise

**A/N: I guess I'd like to dedicate this to my friend, Amy. She doesn't read FF, but I'll give her a shout out anyways! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AMY! :D:D:D Also, a shout out to xxmentalistxxspooksxx for helping me pick which of my ideas to use. :D Love ya!**

**Disclaimer: Oh, man…Do I have to say it every time? It'll set me off again… *sniffle* I don't, and never will, own The Mentalist! **

S for surprise

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Lisbon, happy birthday to you!"_

The whole floor erupted into rapturous applause, and one by one, everyone filtered back to their respective work areas. The blush faded from Lisbon's cheeks as the last wisps of candle smoke disintegrated into the air.

"Thank you, guys. This is great." She said, a giant smile spreading from ear to ear. Van Pelt stepped forward and presented her with a new pair of sweat pants, as she knew she often went on a jog in the evenings. Cho brought an offering of a chocolate selection box, in order to 'get her through the stack of paperwork' that was already growing on her desk. Rigsby pulled out a small box from his pocket and handed it to her. Inside was a pair of sapphire earrings. She thanked them all gratefully, and then noticed someone was missing.

"Where's Jane?" she asked softly. Everyone shrugged. Lisbon scooped up her gifts and walked into her office. Still no Jane. "Hmm." She thought to herself, eyebrows slightly creased into a concerned frown. She sat down, pen in hand, and got on with her work.

She almost managed to forget about him due to the mountainous heap. She knew it was selfish and stupid, but there was always that little voice in the back of her mind, asking the same question, over and over again.

_Where was he, and why hadn't he even spoken to her today?_

The sun sank below the horizon, and the stars came out, signifying another cloudless, California night. And still there was no appearance from Patrick. Her heart was strangely heavy, having not even received a word from him the whole day. With hunched shoulders and a haggard face, she packed up and flicked off her office light.

The song on the radio was merely a whisper in the background when she turned the key in the ignition. She twisted the dial with a sudden burst of stress, letting the music blare out and drown her thoughts in noise. The steady hum of the engine helped to distract her further, the street lights flashing in intervals through the windscreen.

Before she knew it, she was home. A warm bath, the remainder of the box of chocolates and an evening alone awaited her. She climbed out and retrieved her bag from the back seat.

She wouldn't have noticed the post-it note on the door, had she not have dropped her keys and stooped down to pick them up. It fluttered onto the floor, landing face up. On it were the words:

'_Aww! Come on, Teresa! _

_Don't doubt me, my intention is true,_

_Open the door and step inside!_

_How could I forget about __you__?'_

Her heart hammered suddenly in her chest, filled with renewed happiness and hope. "He hasn't forgotten me!" she whispered happily, as she turned the key in the lock. She stepped into the small lobby. "The cheeky little –"She stopped mid-sentence. In front of her was possibly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Numerous small candles dotted the room, a giant pile of presents stood proudly by one wall, balloons and banners spanning every inch of the ceiling. A gorgeous looking chocolate cake sat in the centre of her coffee table and the floor was a sea of multi-coloured sprinkles and glitter.

But best of all, taking pride of place in the centre of the room, was Patrick Jane himself, wearing his most winning smile, and his usual three-piece suit.

"Surprise!" he shouted cheerily.

She let her bag drop to the floor and she stepped into the lounge, a bright grin erupting on her face. She looked at him, tears beginning to prick her eyes. She blinked to get rid of them.

"Happy Birthday, Teresa!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms out to the sides in exaggeration. To both of their amazement, she ran forward and threw herself into his outstretched arms. His eyes widened in shocked delight, and then he hugged her back, smiling even wider.

"I thought you'd forgotten me…" she mumbled into his vest. He frowned and looked down at the top of her head.

"What? How could I forget you?" he replied, shocked. He pulled her closer. "I could never forget you." He whispered into her hair. She shifted so she could look at him.

"What, I'm in your 'memory palace' am I?"

"Yep. Right in the heart of it." She blushed at his words and rested her head against his shoulder. "Birthday dance?" he chuckled. He felt her hum in agreement and slowly began twirling her around and around in amongst the confetti. It was just the two of them, and nothing was going to ruin such a perfect evening.

"Oh, wait! You wanna open your presents first?" he asked excitedly. She laughed.

"OK. Which one should I open first?" she asked, reluctantly letting go of him. He immediately bent down and scooped up a small one at the foot of the pile. Lisbon tore off the turquoise gift wrap, and opened the small box. She gasped. Inside was another pair of earrings, just like Rigsby had bought her, only they were the most breathtakingly deep and beautiful green she had ever seen. **(A/N: lol that rhymed…)**

"No offense to Rigsby, but he obviously hasn't seen your eyes up close. Green is more your colour than blue." He stated cheekily. She blushed again. She froze as she was reaching for the next parcel.

"Hey, Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"S'OK. Hey, Lisbon?"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

**TA DA! :D Yeah, sorry if the ending seems a bit rushed, or generally rubbish or whatever. I honestly couldn't think of a good way to end it, and this is the only one that made any sense to me… Thank you for reading! T is next… hmm…I have a few ideas. Should be up tomorrow! :D Love to all xxx**


	20. T for test

**A/N: Yeah, sorry I didn't upload yesterday! Homework got in the way. I sincerely apologise! Anyway, here is T. By the way, a quick note: This one is set in the future. :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist. Never have, never will. 'Nuff said.**

T for test

"Hurry up, Teresa!" Patrick hollered at the white door. He rested his head against the surface and squeezed his eyes shut. "I need to GOOOOO!" he squeaked, desperately trying to resist the urge to go there and then, and to hold on to his dignity.

"Hang on!" she shouted back, a shrill note in her voice. He, of course, picked up on this, and frowned in concern.

"Hun, you OK?" he asked. The door suddenly swung open, sending him sprawling forward into the bathroom. Teresa was clad in her green dressing gown, and she started jumping up and down, a massive grin on her face, shouts and cheers verging on hysteria filling the room. Patrick stared at his wife's odd little outburst in confusion. "What's wrong?"

She flapped her arms in the air and ran towards him, laughing manically. He was well and truly discombobulated now.

"I'M PREGNANT! I'M PREGNANT, PATRICK! I TOOK A TEST!" she screamed as her arms wrapped around his neck.

His eyes widened and within seconds he was joining her little celebratory jig, all personal needs forgotten. They hugged each other tightly, jumping up and down in ecstasy. She let go, reassuringly tapping his shoulder in the process, and ran back into the room, only to return seconds later with a small plastic stick in hand.

They both craned their necks to see the screen, to catch a glimpse of the beginning of the tiny life they had created. On it was a thin, faint, blue line. A grin simultaneously appeared on both of their faces, bigger and brighter than ever before. Patrick once again pulled her into a bone-crushing embrace and kissed her to within an inch of her life. Soon, their perfect little family would be complete.

In the meantime, they had some phone calls to make, some decorating to do, a WHOLE LOAD of shopping to tend to, and a very special day to look forward to. And all because of one little, blue line. Nothing could be better.

**A/N: I kinda like this one! This is the shortest chapter so far, and I hope it managed to get the message across? I guess it's kinda written for my cousin who's expecting a little boy soon! Aww, bless! : 3 Much love to all! :D**


	21. U for U and me

**A/N: Ok, I've seen this kind of story written before, but I enjoyed them so much that I really wanted to write my own one… K, let's get it done! :D Enjoy my fellow fiction-ers! K, I just thought I'd explain: Basically the team have all got Facebook and they're all chatting whilst they are in the office, etc., etc., etc. SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I had like five essays to write this week! I'm deeply sorry…**

**Disclaimer: It's still not mine. Nearly Christmas though so… fingers crossed! :D**

U for 'U + me'

**Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon are now friends**

_Wayne 'Rolo' Rigsby, Grace Van Pelt, Kimball Cho and three others like this._

Wayne 'Rolo' Rigsby: Wow, didn't expect that. ;)

_Patrick Jane likes this._

Grace Van Pelt: Ikr?

Wayne 'Rolo' Rigsby: She's always throwing stuff at him…

Kimball Cho: mmm.

Grace Van Pelt: Maybe there's some development… ya know…

Wayne 'Rolo' Rigsby: Say what?

Grace Van Pelt: Oh come on Rigs, srsly?

Wayne 'Rolo' Rigsby: What?

Kimball Cho: Never mind.

Teresa Lisbon: Excuse me, am I missing something here? :(

Kimball Cho: No, ma'am.

Patrick Jane: You three do realise that this is being put up for all to see, right? :D Tsk, tsk. You should all be ashamed. :(

Teresa Lisbon: Oh, hush you! Come on, back to work guys.

Patrick Jane: Killjoy…

_Wayne 'Rolo' Rigsby, Grace Van Pelt, Kimball Cho and two others like this_

Teresa Lisbon: Ahem. I'm still here ya know. -.-

**Teresa Lisbon: is very annoyed right now. I wonder why…**

_Grace Van Pelt, Wayne 'Rolo' Rigsby and Kimball Cho like this._

Patrick Jane: Why my dear? DO tell. I'm happy to help. ;)

Teresa Lisbon: I don't need your help. Don't you think you've done enough for one day?

Patrick Jane: Ouch, sting. Come on, you don't mean that.

Teresa Lisbon: Oh, believe me, I do.

_Grace Van Pelt, Wayne 'Rolo' Rigsby and Kimball Cho like this._

Patrick Jane: How so? I'm afraid I don't follow. :/

Teresa Lisbon: Well, getting me suspended by HIDING A WHOLE FREAKIN' MONTHS WORTH OF TRASH IN LEROCHE'S OFFICE might be a small indication, don't you think? :(

_10 people like this._

Patrick Jane: You know Lisbon; you really shouldn't frown so much. It increases your chances of getting major frown lines when you're older… And 10 people liked that? Dear God, guys! Get a life!

Kimball Cho: You do realise you're one of those ten, right?

_8 people like this._

Patrick Jane: Just sayin' guys. :(

Kimball Cho: No. Don't say anything. At all.

_7 people like this._

**Messages:**

**Patrick Jane Teresa Lisbon:**

**Subject: Sorry! :(**

**Message: Hey, I'm really sorry. Didn't mean to get you in trouble…**

**Teresa Lisbon Patrick Jane:**

**Subject: Yeah right…**

**Message: Pft, yeah right. Ooh, is that a flying pig outside my office window? :(**

**Patrick Jane Teresa Lisbon:**

**Subject: Seriously!**

**Message: Seriously! I am sorry! I know I can be pig headed and arrogant at times, but come on, that's just the way I am. You know you love it really. ;)**

**Teresa Lisbon Patrick Jane:**

**Subject: In your dreams!**

**Message: Keep on dreaming, Jane. And you hit the nail on the head there. Although can I tweak it a little? 'I am pig headed and arrogant all the time.' There, that's better.**

**Patrick Jane Teresa Lisbon:**

**Subject: Aww, come on…**

**Message: Come on Teresa! Don't beat yourself up like that! :D Didn't I say before? It's better to be happy then sad!**

**Teresa Lisbon Patrick Jane:**

**Subject: Shut up.**

**Message: (Please see above) and when did you ever tell me that? :/**

**Patrick Jane Teresa Lisbon:**

**Subject: Aww…I'm hurt, Lisbon…**

**Message: Ouch…You really don't remember? :( OK, I tell you what. Lemme get you a coffee, and we'll talk about it yeah? I really am sorry…**

**Teresa Lisbon Patrick Jane:**

**Subject: …**

**Message: Fine. But you better have a good explanation for all this crap I'm getting lately! Or did you mean talk about me not remembering? Cos I really don't want you inside my head again…**

**Patrick Jane Teresa Lisbon:**

**Subject: Relax.**

**Message: Hey, I wasn't intending to 'go inside your head' as you put it. After all, you and I both know that is physically impossible anyways…**

**Teresa Lisbon Patrick Jane:**

**Subject: All right, that's enough.**

**Message: Stop being such a smart ass, Jane! Do you want another freakin' stapler thrown at your head? Cos believe me, I will if I have to.**

**Patrick Jane Teresa Lisbon:**

**Subject: Mercy! Little white flag goin' up!**

**Message: Oh I know all too well that you will, after all I am looking at you right now and I can see you holding it… Crap. Anyways, shall we go now? I need a coffee. ;)**

**Teresa Lisbon Patrick Jane:**

**Subject: WHAT ARE YOU, A STALKER?**

**Message: Why are you looking at me, Jane? That's just creepy. Yeah, U + me both.**

**Patrick Jane Teresa Lisbon:**

**Subject: Ooh, Lisbon! :D**

**Message: So you're looking at me too then? Since you said both of us? ;D **

**Teresa Lisbon Patrick Jane:**

**Subject: HUSH!**

**Message: That's not what I meant, you jackass! For God's sake, I want my coffee! NOW!**

**Patrick Jane Teresa Lisbon:**

**Subject: Whoa, calm down!**

**Message: OK, then! Let's go! And watch your language, missy! :D**

**Teresa Lisbon Patrick Jane:**

**Subject: Hey! :(**

**Message: Don't tell me what to do! Meet me out by the car… -_-**

_**Three hours later…**_

**Teresa Lisbon changed her relationship status to 'In a relationship'.**

_Patrick Jane likes this._

**Patrick Jane changed his relationship status to 'In a relationship'.**

_Teresa Lisbon likes this._

**Kimball Cho: OK, that has got to mean something… **

_Grace Van Pelt, Wayne 'Rolo' Rigsby and 13 others like this._

**TA DA! :D I actually REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter! Please, please, please review! It'll make my day! :D MUCH LOVE! :D DWG32 xxx **


	22. V for vacation

**A/N: OK, another late update, I know. But I had a pretty major family crisis… I'm sorry. You probably don't wanna listen to me blabbing away, so let's just get on with it! :D Enjoy guys! Also, thank you sooo much to Wldwmn for the title of this one! :D And thank you to everyone who is reviewing! They really make my day! Keep 'em coming! ;D**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine. HOW AWESOME IS THE NEW SERIES THOUGH? WOW, I just saw the promo for episode 6, and…just, OMG! Won't say no more, in case it spoils for some, but I haven't been this excited in a while! :D**

V for vacation

"Hmm…" Lisbon murmured under her breath to herself, scanning over the page. The elaborate text was almost illegible, and the garish colouring was bordering on painful to the eyes. She sighed again, tossing the brochure into the waste basket. She randomly selected another from the folder in front of her, and opened its pages to scrutinize yet another holiday destination.

Seconds later, Jane came sauntering in, an uncharacteristically focused expression on his face. She ignored him and continued to stare down at the tacky pictures that appeared to be at least ten years old. There was nothing appealing about these places, she noted. She heard him sigh in agitation and finally glanced up.

"What?" she questioned. He didn't reply. "HEY!" she said a little louder, snapping her fingers simultaneously for added effect. He shot his head up, wide eyes and raised eyebrows looking back innocently. "I said what's up, Jane?"

"Oh, I was just thinking."

"About?" she pressed, annoyed with his evasiveness. He suddenly jolted upright and beamed his kilowatt grin.

"We should go on holiday."

"I've already been looking. And I can't find a half decent place to… wait, hang on. WE?" She instantly clocked what he was insinuating and her brain was running at a hundred miles per hour. Excuse… excuse…excuse… Think of a goddamn excuse, Teresa!

"Yeah, we. Us. You and me. Or 'you and I' if you wanna be grammatically correct. Need I say more?" he said, that oh-so charming smile still on his smug little face.

"No. I am not going on vacation with you." she blurted out, saying it much more forcefully and bluntly than she meant to. But he didn't seem fazed at all.

"Aww, come oooon! Haven't you heard the song?" he smirked.

"What song?" His expression was setting off the little alarm bells in her head.

"This song! Ahem… _'F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for U and meeeeeeee! N is for anywhere and anytime at ALL down—'"_

"JANE, SHUT UP!" she shrieked urgently. There were already looks of confusion and annoyance coming through her office windows. He smiled amusedly down at her flushing cheeks. She mouthed apologetic words to the onlookers outside, and they replied with either further sniffs of disdain, or sympathetic looks for her.

"Don't you dare do that again." She spat, glaring at him.

"Then come on holiday with me! If you don't, I'll just have to keep singing it to get you in the holidaying mood. I'll pay for everything, and I'll choose the destination. You won't have to worry about a thing." He reasoned.

"On the contrary, I'll have everything to worry about, Jane." She huffed.

"Ouch, that stings." He winced.

"Good." She said bitterly. Still, on the inside, there was a tiny part of her that was desperate to take him up on his offer. There was no denying it was very sweet, and the look in his eyes was so sincere and honest, that it made her heart skip a beat. It had been a while since her last vacation. And did she even have enough money to afford it herself?

After a few moments of deliberation, she looked up and spoke.

"You'll pay for everything?" He nodded. She frowned. "You sure you can afford it?" Again, he nodded confidently, faintly amused at her sudden concern. "And you'll show me where we're going before we we're due to actually go?"

"Ah, but that would ruin the surprise!" he smiled.

"Then I'm not—"

"Hey." He broke in, cutting her off. "I promise I'll find the perfect place. You're gonna love It, I swear." He smiled reassuringly.

Lisbon bit her lip. Was she actually doing this?

"Fine."

Several days later, they pulled up outside an exotic garden, full of lush plant life and tropical wildlife she hadn't even thought to have existed. The beautiful, Caribbean hut sat daintily against a blue backdrop of cloudless skies and turquoise waters. Patrick politely offered to take Teresa's bags from the taxi and transported them into their room.

The craftsmanship that had gone into this serene little getaway spot was amazing, and Lisbon felt herself relaxing to the sound of the waves in the background. It had been a while since she had been away. And even though she wasn't alone, there was something even more thrilling about the prospect of being with Patrick.

Despite her previous fears, Lisbon knew that this vacation was going to be a good one. And perhaps in more ways than one…

**K, I don't own the song from SpongeBob Squarepants, nor do I even watch the show, I just heard my friend singing it the other day, (yeah I know right? What kind of weirdoes do I hang out with?) And since I could relate to Lisbon's pain, I thought I'd put it in, and it fit nicely. (I love it when a story comes together and the details just fit together like a jigsaw!) :D Anyways, what are you guys waiting for? See that blue button below? Click it and all your wildest dreams will come true! ;D**


	23. W for whoops

**A/N: Hey there! We're almost at the end of this story. BUT. Yes, there's a 'but'. My absolutely incredible friend xxmentalistxxspooksxx and I have formed, what you might call, an alliance in the world of FanFiction. As you (hopefully!) all will know, she wrote the original 'Alphabet of Fluff' that I then made a sequel of sorts to (If you didn't know, GO CHECK IT OUT! She's amazing! :D). **

**Well…We had a little bit of a brainwave, and we have decided that we are going to make a series almost of these stories. Once this second one is complete, xxmentalistxxspooksxx shall take the reins once again and present you with her (should I just say, FABULOUS!) story, Alphabet of Fluff of The Third Kind! (I think? We haven't quite sussed everything out yet… 8D) Then, (maybe! :D Hopefully! :D Probably! :D) I'll follow on from THAT with Alphabet of Fluff IV! :D You following?... PM or review or whatever if you have any questions or queries and so on, etc., etecka. :D **

**(Sorry for the long A/N, but this needs to be said.) This chapter is dedicated to xxmxxsxx and her pet Rabbit, Smudge, who sadly is no longer with us. I didn't know him, but I'm sure he was a wonderful pet, and my thoughts go out to you, Salt! May you rest in peace, Smudge. :(**

**Sorry about that, I just felt I should say it. Let's get it done now! :)**

W for Whoops

The melodic tune of Jane's humming floated in from the kitchen. The constant banging of the opening and closing drawers accompanied him as he searched vigorously for a painkiller.

A pair of shoes lay scattered on the apartment floor, discarded at the start of the path of destruction caused by the mad rush to reach the bathroom in time before the retching began. Lisbon curled up further into the corner of the couch.

She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead as the agonising migraine pains ripped through her, over and over again. The effects of the flu dragged her into a strange, sickening world where the floor rolled in waves, her stomach started doing backflips, every inch of her body was on fire and even the tiniest little noise sounded like a megaphone in her ear.

"Jane, stop making so much noise…" came the agitated faint whisper. He turned and saw her, pale, weak and completely exhausted. She looked so small against the large, plush cushions of her couch and he couldn't help but feel a pang of sympathy.

At last, he quietly pulled open the last draw and found a small pack of pills. He let out a small whoop of success, then clamped his hand over his mouth when he heard a groan. He filled a glass with water and made his way into the lounge once more.

Just as he was about to reach over to the coffee table to set the water down, his foot landed on one of the shoes, and he toppled over, losing his grip on the glass in the process.

He landed flat on his face, exclaiming as he made contact with the carpet. He looked up just in time to see the entire contents of the drink spill all over Lisbon. She let out a loud gasp, aches and pains forgotten for a second or two, and stared at him. There was an awkward silence.

"Whoops…" he said humourlessly.

"Yeah. Whoops…" she croaked back, still obviously annoyed, yet not caring about her sodden top. She slouched back down into the depths of the seat.

It was then that he realised that she was not well at all. The normal Lisbon would be condemning him to death right about now, whereas this frail creature before him had barely said anything in response. Making an immediate decision, he sprung up off the ground, went to the kitchen, refilled the glass and helped her to take the tablets. Then, he bent down to her level and scooped her up in his arms from the cushions. She didn't make so much as a squeak in protest, nor did she try to wriggle away. Instead, she let him carry her up the stairs.

Once they had reached the bedroom, he sat her tired and weary frame onto the edge of the bed. Then he hesitated. He needed to get her wet top off, but…

"I honestly don't care about that at the moment, Patrick." She groaned, seemingly reading his mind. He smiled.

"Who's the mind reader now, ay?" He murmured back as he gently eased her t-shirt over her head. She smiled gently. He rummaged through the dresser drawers until he found a pyjama top for her to wear. She obediently lifted her arms so he could easily get it on. Seconds later, she was snuggled up under the duvet, pillow fluffed and curtains drawn.

Patrick began to creep back towards the door, never once taking his eyes off of the peaceful image before him. Suddenly, there was a tugging sensation on his jacket. He swivelled around, only to knock a pile of books on a shelf with his arm, sending them flying across the room. It was such a racket, that he physically cringed at the pain he must've caused her then.

He glanced down at the mess in front of him. "Whoops…" he whispered. There was a small chuckle from the bed. "Sorry 'bout that…"

"Jane, please don't go." She suddenly piped up. He raised his eyebrows, but walked over to perch on the edge of the mattress.

"OK. I'm right here." He said soothingly as she reached out to grab his hand. He traced circles on her smooth, clammy skin and watched her as she slowly drifted off into a restless sleep.

As he thought to himself, he noted that he hadn't anywhere to go after this. It was the weekend, so work was out of the question. Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby were probably sick to death of him and occupied with their own things. He didn't want to go back to his house. All that waited for him there was a cold, blood-red smiley and empty hallways, and his motel room was nothing but a restricting, empty box with bare walls.

Then he refocused on the sleeping woman in front of him. She was so vulnerable right now, he couldn't bring himself to even leave the room. After all, she needed him to take her of her, whether she would admit it or not. So that's where he stayed. He bowed his head and planted a comforting kiss on the back of her hand.

He shuffled onto the unoccupied side of the bed and settled down. He absent-mindedly kicked off his brown shoes and flung them off in a random direction. A loud crash echoed throughout the whole apartment and Lisbon stirred a little next to him. He looked up to see a glass vase lying on its side, spilling water and flowers all over the carpet.

"Whoops." He mouthed. When she recovered, Lisbon was gonna kill him…

**Thoughts? Feelings? Opinions? Reviews are very much appreciated! A review = a virtual choccy biscuit! ;D Love to all! xx**


	24. X for XIII

**A/N: Just a quick message! xxmentalistxxspooksxx and I have created a community for all of these 'AOF' stories and other odd little chapters we come up with that we can't necessarily use in an actual story. Please check it out and feel free to subscribe! (Hint, hint! ;D)**

**This is the 'dreaded' X chapter! I hope this is alright! I had a little trouble thinking of a name, but then inspiration struck, so please feel free to tell me your thoughts and feelings on this! Two more after this... :'(**

X for XIII

"What was your favourite birthday, Lisbon?" Jane suddenly piped up from his couch. It was indeed a very arbitrary question, and one he had often intended to ask her, along with many others. But the opportune moment had never yet presented itself.

She frowned, but did not falter. She had grown used to his sudden outbursts of unorthodox actions or questions over the years, and this was no exception. She shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess my 20th was a good one." She smiled fondly at the memory. He gazed at her instantly peaceful features, free from frown lines and clear of any stress from the hard day's work.

Then her features shifted into that of a person with troubling thoughts. He could read her like a book, and right now, she practically had flashback written all over her. "But I didn't like my … Ahem, 13th… That wasn't so good."

"Why?" he asked, his interest suddenly piqued. She shook her head.

"No reason." She replied, a little too quickly.

"Come on, you can tell me, Lisbon!" he pushed, smiling charmingly.

"No I can't. Not without you telling the whole goddamn building, anyhow!"

"Aww, you still a little tender in the trust department? I thought we fixed that ages ago!" he pouted.

"Pft, really Jane? A trust fall isn't going to do anything. And why do you want to know? It's none of your business." She snapped.

But still, he persisted. He decided to take a different approach. She was gonna tell him, whether she liked it or not. "Pleeeeeaaaase, Lisbon? Tell me! You can't not tell me now I know that there's something to tell!" he whined, screwing up his eyes and flopping back into the couch cushions. She looked on in a mix of amusement and irritation.

"No." she said bluntly, turning on her heel and went to file away a folder sitting on the cabinet top. He grumbled from somewhere in amongst the mound of plush pillows. She chuckled without smiling at his obvious distress. Then what she could see of his legs froze. He shot up and stared at her with a sudden intensity.

As soon as their eyes met, she clocked that he knew. He always knows. You can't hide anything from him. Once you tell Patrick Jane something, even if it's the tiniest, most miniscule detail imaginable, he's always right. She should've known that there was no point trying to keep anything hidden by now.

"It wasn't when…" he trailed off. She stared back at him with large, green eyes that were slowly filling with tears. She scrubbed them way angrily with the back of her hand.

"Yes. If you must know, it was." She huffed dejectedly.

Sudden flashes of broken bones, howling screams and dark, red blood-stains raced through her mind. Replaying over and over, each tiny detail etched into her brain forever more. Her 13th birthday was a day that she didn't care to mention anymore. She'd always told herself; never tempt the demons of your past to make a reappearance. Hadn't she tried everything to keep them buried all this time?

It was something that, over the years, she had come to accept. It happened. End of. But now, the horrific memories of her father's booming voice as she felt her body being practically pulled apart all came crashing down on her. Like a whole tonne of bricks that had accumulated over the years.

Before she knew it, she collapsed onto the floor, sobbing silently. Jane rushed over to her and pulled her trembling body into his arms. He brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and rocked her gently from side to side, whispering soothing words in her ear. Never had she thought she'd be reliving that day again, trapped in her own mind. Crying, lying here on the floor. In front of Patrick Jane no less!

Where had this sudden outburst come from? This wasn't like her! The dam had broken, metaphorically speaking, and now there was nothing to stop the cascade of tears and tremors of excruciating mental pain she was experiencing. She sobbed until there were no tears left to cry, and then she slumped against Jane's sturdy chest and clutched at his vest top, trying to bring herself back to her once stable state.

Vaguely, she felt him reach down and softly kiss her forehead before pulling her further into his embrace. It was hardly an expected time or place, but it was as his warm hand touched hers that she had an epiphany of sorts.

She was there for him. Always had been, always would be. She knew that. Believed it with all her heart. But now she realised that he had always been there for her, too. He had been ready to pull the trigger on his only lead to Red John to save her life. He was always on hand with an origami frog or two to cheer her up. And he was always prepared to catch her when the time came. Like their trust fall.

Her memories of Patrick Jane made her ordeal seem small and pathetic. There were many more things, _important _things to be focusing on. And they'd both take the first step towards it together. After all: _'Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. But today is a gift. That is why it's called the present'_. And no words could've been truer for her at that moment.

**A/N: Please tell what you thought…I know it was a little suckish, and the last part didn't have much dialogue in it and it was OOC, etecka! Yeah, it was a slightly darker chapter than the previous ones, and I APOLOGISE FOR THE LATE UPDATE. AGAIN. I've got tomorrow off school though, so I might be able to get the last two chapters up then. No promises though, since I seem to be breaking them a lot lately… -_- And I used a quote in there. It isn't mine, as you will know! It's a famous saying, and one of my favourites! :D**


	25. Y for yacht

**A/N: Okey dokey, as promised, here is the second to last chapter! :( Hope you all enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Woops, I forgot the disclaimer last chapter, so this one goes for both. I don't own The Mentalist or any of the characters. Never have, never will. End of. :'( **

Y for yacht

She risked opening her eyes again, but regretted it instantly. Water. All around her, deep, dark murky lake water that concealed God knows what. She heard a laugh at the other end of the small, two person sailboat.

"What?" she muttered crossly.

"Nothing." He chuckled. Lisbon huddled further into the corner of the vessel, which creaked conspicuously around her. How it was even staying afloat, she didn't know, but sure as hell, she wanted out of this god forsaken 'team building' exercise. It was windy, drizzling with rain, and bitterly cold. To make matters worse, she hadn't been particularly well lately.

What she wouldn't give to be on a posh yacht in the middle of the Bahamas right now, kicking back, letting someone else take the wheel for once and letting them doing all the work…

A sudden gust of wind caught in the overhead sails, making the boat veer sharply to the side. "Please don't capsize…Please don't capsize… Please don't capsize…" she repeated to herself.

"It isn't gonna capsize, Teresa." Jane tutted. She raised her eyebrows questionably.

"Really? With you driving? You're bad enough controlling a car! Let alone a freakin' BOAT!" she squeaked.

"Hey! I'm not that bad at driving! Take that back!" he shot back, smiling to himself.

"NO!"

He wrenched the rudder to the left suddenly, making the boat swerve perilously. She screamed and gripped the sides of the boat, eyes now wide open.

"OK! OK! I'm sorry! I take it back!" He laughed hysterically as he righted the boat to its normal position. Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby were watching them. They joined in with the chorus of laughter.

Yep, that yacht was definitely looking good right now.

She curled up further, humiliated and utterly frozen to the bone. The laughter faded and she glanced up to see them caught in a wind current and being propelled off to the other side of the lake. Jane's blue eyes were scanning her, all traces of a smile gone now. "What?" she huffed. "You had your fun, now stop staring at me like that!"

"Hey. Calm down. I'm sorry. I know what will make you feel better." He spoke softly, whilst subconsciously steering the boat with his right hand.

"Yeah. So do I."

"Oh? What's that then?" he asked, the smile slowly returning.

"Getting to push you off the boat." She deadpanned, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, that's not exactly what I had in mind…" he stuttered, caught off guard.

"Oh, really? Well that's what I was thinking. What was your idea then?"

"Well, I know how much you want a yacht…"

Her eyes widened. _CRAP! HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW THAT?_

"…And I know how much you have always wanted to visit the Bahamas…"

_DOUBLE CRAP!_

"…And how you've always wanted to be able to just sit back and relax whilst someone else does all the work. Like in this case, letting someone else, literally, take the wheel and take you along for the ride."

_A THOUSAND TIMES, CRAP!_

"What the hell, Jane? How—"

"How do I know all that? Well when you were with Mashburn, you were very, how should I say… occupied with your new friend, Google. Pictures of yachts and big, expensive houses were quite a common sight on your computer screen." He explained. She couldn't help noticing the look of disdain he let show when Mashburn was mentioned. She too, couldn't resist cringing.

"You were spying on me?"

"Maybe a little. In my defence, you didn't exactly make an effort to hide it…" he said quietly. His eyes had averted down to look at the water that gushed past them. During their conversation, they hadn't noticed that the wind had picked up speed.

"Ahem… So, what were you going to suggest?" she asked, her voice suddenly several decibels lower.

"I was gonna say that you should close your eyes and imagine you're on a big, beautiful yacht, with the sun on your face and a gentle breeze in your hair, but then you said yours, and it sounded a lot better."

Her heart panged. She knew how much he hated Mashburn. And truth be told, she sometimes thought back to that night and wanted to forget the whole thing completely. Yet at the time, she had made it clear they were together. She had taken Jane's loathing for Walter as just general hate, as he so often showed it for the most random people they met.

"You know, your one is much better than mine…" she said after a few minutes of awkward silence. "But actually… Now I think about it that sounds a little too flashy for my liking." She tried to lighten the mood.

His body jolted a bit as he laughed silently without smiling. "Nothing's too flashy for you, my dear." She looked at him.

"What do you mean? I—"

"I mean, you deserve the very best of everything. A big house, a loving family, a yacht, the whole shebang." She stared at him. "You go. Have a good time. Marry Mashburn, live a good and happy life with the man who makes you happy." He said. But he didn't speak out of sarcasm. His heartfelt speech was genuine, and it made her eyes prick with tears.

Looking at him now, his curly blonde hair sodden from the rain, the tip of his nose red from the cold, and his hand carefully manoeuvring the boat around, she realised the irony in his previous words.

He was taking her along for the ride. And although they weren't on a large, flashy, expensive yacht, and this place wasn't exactly the Bahamas, it was more than she could ever ask for; being with a man who made her happy. Made her smile. Someone who, without her really ever noticing, gave her a good life. The first thing she thought of in the morning and the last thing she thought of at night, was him. Always him. Be it a bad thing, or a good thing, he plagued her thoughts. The thing that made her feel riddled with guilt, however, was that she never once showed her appreciation, let alone even acknowledged there might be something there.

Perhaps now, she decided, was the right time to change that.

"But I don't want a big house, or a yacht. And I ESPECIALLY don't want to marry Mashburn. That was over a long time ago, Patrick." She assured him.

"But that's what you want, isn't it? A man who can give you everything you've ever wanted?"

"Hey. You said it yourself. Empty glamour. That's all it was, and that's all it will ever be. I don't want any of that crap now. All those times you saw me with him, or when I was looking at pictures of yachts on the internet… I was deluded. I was blinded by him and the crazy, unrealistic fantasy world he created for me. I don't need the multi-billionaire with his fat head and fast cars."

Jane was now watching her as she spoke, hanging onto her every word. She had started speaking now, and she had no way to stop the stream of heartfelt words coming out of her mouth.

"I need the man who's always been there for me with his cheeky, albeit occasionally annoying ego. I need the one who always manages to find a way to make me want to smile and burst out laughing, even though I don't always let it show. Even though he's usually the one to cause the gigantic pile of paperwork on my desk, I don't care, because he makes my days so much brighter than they were before, and he does it in a way that feels special, yet still so realistic."

Jane's eyes were now filling with tears. He never knew someone like Lisbon was so…amazing with words. He had never felt more compelled to hug someone before now, and the urge to just hold her close was growing increasingly stronger. But she wasn't finished yet.

"I need the man who leaves me origami frogs on my desk to cheer me up. I need the man who is willing to catch me in a trust fall to gain my faith, even though he already had it long ago. I need the one who can make everything seem alright in a heartbeat with one of his smiles. And most importantly, I need a man who I love more than anything. And who…who loves me…in return." She stammered the last few words, suddenly unsure of her long speech. "That is…If he's…willing to…"

_Of course he isn't willing to, you idiot! What could he possibly see in you? There's a reason why you haven't had a boyfriend in several years, you know._

She looked down, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks. "I'm sorry…I dunno what I just did…"

"I'll tell you what you just did." whispered Jane. She braced herself for a massive rant about how he wasn't prepared to let go of his past for someone as rubbish as her. The tears began to fall thicker and faster.

"You've just made me love you more than ever, Teresa Lisbon."

She snapped her head up, disbelieving. "And I—" He started, but he was cut off by the boat suddenly tipping over in the wind.

"Patrick!" Lisbon screeched as she plummeted into the icy cold water.

It forced itself into her mouth and flooded her lungs. The turbulence from the boat forced her downwards into the black, inky depths, and she felt her body go rigid from the cold. Her foot caught in a rope attached to the sail which was now submerged and she kicked around, desperate to free herself. All it was doing though was creating a bigger and tighter knot around her ankle. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't see and she couldn't feel anything. Until she felt a strong hand frantically untangling the noose. Then it grabbed hers and yanked her towards the surface.

She came up, and gasped in as much air as possible. Then she choked from the water already in her system. She wasn't on the actual surface, more in the pocket of air underneath the upside down boat. Two broad, muscular arms wrapped around her, and kept her buoyant whilst she coughed out all of the muck she had swallowed.

Afterwards, she was shivering from the exertion. Jane pulled her closer, trying to keep her warm. She glanced up at his face, cheeks still tearstained and pale. "You really meant all those things?" he whispered.

"Yes… But I'm sorry, cos now you're gonna hate me, and I've ruined our friendship and—" he silenced her with a finger to her lips.

"You really think this is me hating you, Teresa?" he smiled, placing his forehead to hers. Her skin was freezing, and if that was any indication to her body temperature, she had better get out soon, or she'd become ill again. "You haven't ruined our friendship at all. And don't you be sorry. Not for one teeny tiny second. I love you, Teresa. I have for a long time, and I always will."

And to prove he meant every word, he leant forward and kissed her softly. She replied with equal verve, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, holding onto the boat with a free hand to keep them above water level.

This moment was special. Better than any house, fast car or yacht she could ever have dreamed of.

**A/N: Wow, this is the longest chapter…whoops. A little too long maybe, but I kinda liked this one, and I can't really change it without missing large parts out. Hope you all enjoyed! This is written at like, half 2 in the morning, cos I can't sleep and I said I'd try and get it up ASAP. Just worried my mum will hear me. Then I'm well and truly dead… So, this is DWG32, over and out! Xx Much love, guys! Final chapter tomorrow! DUN DUN DUNNNN!**


	26. Z for zodiac

**A/N: Oh, my days, I am so sorry! I have a good reason for my inexcusable absence. My computer broke down. I had to take it in to be fixed, and all of my files were deleted, including numerous school assessments and homework pieces that were due. So I have been frantically redoing everything, although (and I honestly actually cried at this bit) all of the stories and chapters I have ever written have been deleted, too. I felt sick when I saw that. This is the start of a brand new set of stories/chapters. Bloody typical, it had to happen when it's the finale! Admittedly, my writing in those ones wasn't particularly great though, especially the ones I didn't publish. **

**So I've been losing sleep over that, and I sincerely apologise for the wait, but please understand I did the best I could to get this back ASAP. I'm really sorry. Now on with the show before I start blubbing again. **

**Disclaimer: The Mentalist isn't mine. Damn…**

Z for zodiac

"Hmm…" Hummed Jane loudly, purposefully attracting Lisbon's attention.

"What?" She asked quizzically.

"Huh? Oh, nothing Lisbon. Just trying to find the Horoscope pages." replied Jane nonchalantly. She scoffed.

"You read horoscopes, Jane? You told me you didn't believe that sort of thing!" Lisbon perched on the edge of her desk, legs swinging over the side. He quickly risked a glance at her, catching the amused tone she spoke with.

"No I don't, I'm just interested in what they have to say. Some of the stuff people come up with these days is – AHA! Found it!" he suddenly exclaimed in success, turning to smile broadly at his boss. She couldn't stop the smile she gave in return, mesmerised by his happiness at such a small thing.

"Like a little kid…" she whispered to herself. She heaved herself off of the desk and began to make her way to her chair. "Well, I'm gonna get on with some—"

"—That is, until today." He cut in. She stopped and looked up at him, confused.

"What?"

"This says that—" He motioned towards the pages, "—what sign are you, Lisbon?" he questioned, as if wanting to confirm something.

Her face twisted into a frown. "Taurus. Why?" she asked suspiciously. His face suddenly erupted into a beaming smile, and the shift in the atmosphere was almost tangible. "What? For God's sake, what is the matter with you today?" She pushed.

"We're a match, Teresa!" She almost fell over.

"The hell?" she stared at him, mouth hanging open.

"We're a match, Lisbon! Me and you, you and I, our zodiac signs are together in the love section!"

She continued to stare, still trying to grasp the sudden turn in conversation. _Why the hell is he so happy? I mean, yeah, it's great, but I didn't think he…_

Jane suddenly sprung up and leapt towards her, embracing her in a hug. He twirled her round and around, crushing her to his chest. She cried out, her voice muted drastically from the material in her face. "Jane! Stop! I can't… breathe!"

"Oh, woops!" he chuckled, letting go so she could back away and regain her composure. "Sorreeee! I'm just so happy! _We go together, like Rama, lama, lama, ke ding a de dinga a dong! Remem—OW!" _Lisbon jabbed him sharply in the ribs with her elbow, effectively bursting his extravagant bubble of joy.

"What the hell are you on, Jane? And what's all this for? Suddenly dancing around the room, and _singing!_ That isn't like you at all!" He raised an eyebrow and raised one corner of his mouth. A sudden flash of his erratic little tap dancing jig came into her mind. "OK, maybe it is a little," she admitted, "but seriously! Why the sudden burst of…happiness? Is that the right word?"

"Oh, yes! Yes it is, Lisbon. And I know, this is a little weird, I grant you. But come on! This is what I needed! This is it, Teresa!" he flung his arms out to the side and swept around the room, an air of grandeur about him as he spoke.

"Needed for what? And lemme see that magazine!" she snatched it out of his hand as he passed and scanned the text vigorously.

_**Cancer**_

_The days ahead of you are looking brighter and brighter by the second, and your luck is looking especially good! Embrace it, and take the reins of your future. That all-important decision has never been more critical, and there has never been a more perfect time to make it. So what are you waiting for?_

_Money: Your lucky day is just around the corner, and although things may have been bad in the past, have no fear! Those previous predicaments are well and truly behind you, and the stars are definitely on your side!_

_Family: All is well on the surface, but what is really going on behind the scenes? Perhaps it's about time you approached a loved one about a pressing matter, otherwise it could grow beyond your control if left for later!_

_Love: The stars are definitely going in your favour this week! Taurus is your ideal match, so don't ignore that special someone that's been on your mind lately. For once, listen to that little voice in your head! Be brave and take that first step; it will undoubtedly take you in the required direction. _

"Holy crap, it does say that!" An unexpected rush of joy jolted through her. Jane and her…Her and Jane… Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane… Wow.

He bounded up to her, that crazy smile still plastered on his face. "You read it? It's great, isn't it?" Yet again, he caught her up in his arms and twirled around and around. She giggled helplessly, feeling all at once like the teenager she never was.

_Screw it! _"Yeah, I guess it is." She gave in, and hugged him back, grinning to herself like the Cheshire Cat. "I'm guessing horoscope pages are a good thing now then?"

"Oh, yes. I never doubted them for a second. After all, it is the zodiac signs we're talking about here." She mumbled back incoherently. "I read yours as well." He piped up.

"Oh? What did it say?"

"Something about being helplessly in love with that tall, courageous, handsome colleague of yours."

"You just made that up." She tutted.

"Yeah, I did. But it's still true, right?" He waited with bated breath for the reply.

"Yep."

**A/N: In case you're wondering, I just made that horoscope thingy up off the top of my head. Sorry if it makes absolutely no sense at all.**

**Also, if you Google zodiac signs, I think you'll agree that Taurus and Cancer match Jane and Lisbon reasonably well. They did on the site I found at least. Much love to everyone! And now, with a heavy heart, I bid you all farewell until my next instalment. Meanwhile, check out xxmentalistxxspooksxx third version! I've had the honour of reading some previews, and they're fantastic! Much love! Xxxx**


End file.
